13
by Unfairest
Summary: The first chapter is the introduction and information of the story. You can skip it but i recommend you to read it so you can have prior knowledge of the story.
1. 13

Title: 13

Genre: Adventure/Supernatural

Rate: _**M**_ for foul language and violence

Credits: Arden Aurelius and Dahvie - my bros

(Arden checks for grammar and suggests how to word things differently and has amazing ideas. Dahvie helps with the editing from time to time. Both of these lovely people helped create a handful of important characters for the story, these amazing characters wouldn't even exist if it weren't for them! They also suggest ideas that either replace mine or become part of mine, it's amazing teamwork I tell ya, sorry I should pay you guys T - T)

Plot: Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Allied Shinobi Forces form a treaty with each other (In total there are 13 colonies.) If one side decides to break the treaty, there will be chaos and conflict within the colonies and they will start to take sides thus creating a worldwide separation and possibly lead to the Fifth Shinobi World War. The new generation is born into peace and advanced technology due to the treaty; a new Shinobi system is developed throughout time and the old generation adapts but the new generation takes advantage of it.

[x]

13 Colonies (From strongest to weakest)

- Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) Fire

- Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village) Wind

- Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud Village) Lightning

- Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) Water

- Iwagakure (Hidden Rock Village) Earth

- Tetsugakure (Hidden Iron Village) Iron

- Kingakure (Hidden Metal Village) Metal

- Tenmeigakure (Hidden Dawn Village) Dawn

- Hoshigakure (Hidden Bear Village) Bear

- Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall Village) Waterfall

- Amegakure (Hidden Rain Village) Rain

- Kagerougakure (Hidden Mountain Village) Mountain

- Kusagakure (Hidden Grass Village) Grass

Kingakure was originally named Hot Water Country because it was a territory of Tetsugakure; they were enslaved and were the ones who made the weapons for the Tetsus (short plural name for the people of Tetsugakure) out of Iron. But the Kings (short plural name for the people of Kingakure) sparked a revolution and secretly mass produced weapons and armor out of metal. They became an independent Village thus renaming themselves Kingakure due to their mass production of metal.

[x]

This story will be EXTREMELY long and it will be divided into several different sections because there will be a lot of different pairings. This story will have its etiquette. There will be a time and place for sexual intercourses, just not in this particular story because I want to separate adventure and supernatural from romance and comfort. It will make much more sense later on as the story develops, trust me.

[x]

But for example: Kiba x Neji

In this story they will be lovers but there will not be any explicit sex scenes (or any sex scene at all), they might flirt around though. Now comes in the section for this specific genre, I will write how they became lovers and include EXPLICIT sexual intercourse scenes aka Le Fuck.

[x]

And since this will be a long story, I will treat this like a short book. After twenty chapters it will be separated to another section as well. (I am an organizer and planner; I like to keep my stuff neat and in order so please do not get mad. I will navigate you throughout the whole time so do not panic.) This chapter doesn't count because it's only an introduction.

[x]

I hope this helps, if it does not then send me a message lol, anyways enjoy!


	2. Inheritance

The alarm rang nonstop, it is an unbearably loud ringing noise and it will not stop unless I got up and turned it off. I'm not tired at all, I had a good night sleep for what it was worth but, today is a good day. I slowly sit up on the bed, the ringing is loud to the point of irritation, I abruptly get up and I grab the clock and slam it against the table. It broke, but I'll just get another one again. I walked to the bathroom and head directly towards the toilet; afterwards I turn the handle on the shower to hot. I go to the sink and I looked at myself on the mirror. My hair was messy, I brushed my teeth and I start taking off my clothes, I step into the warm shower and I let the water run through my scarlet hair. I wonder who my teammates will be, and I would find it really amusing if it's two girls and I. After I finished showering, I put a towel around my waist and head to my room, I pick out my favorite ninja attire and start putting it on while picking up a pouch full of tools. I head out my room and as I walk past my father's room and to my surprise, I found him asleep. I go back into the bathroom and begin to brush my hair. I could smell the wonderful toasted bread, and the eggs being fried, and the smell of bacon made it even better. I head back out and dad is still sleeping.

"Dad wake up, you promised you'd accompany me to the exam." I took away his blanket and he growled.

"Today's not that important son, give me five more minutes." he said with a rough cracked voice as he tried to search for the blanked with his eyes closed.

"Alright, I'll let mom know that you refuse to wake up." I said as I opened the curtains in the room.

"Zzz…w-wait n-no I'm up, I'm up!" he abruptly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Is your father up already?" an angelic voice interrupts me.

"It's alright mom, he's already up." I said as I put his blanket back on his bed.

Mother is very beautiful and strong. She has black silky hair; her skin makes her look like a porcelain doll and her eyes shine as clear as a crystal can be. Although they are white, they do not frighten me like it would to most people.

"Brother, I'll accompany you today, in father's place." my brother stepped into the room, he ruffles my brushed hair and I move away from his hand.

"I just brushed my hair!" I said trying to fix the strands that were standing up.

My older brother Haruto is the middle son. I am the youngest and we have a big sister. He has golden hair just like father does and he has mom's beautiful skin as well as her beautiful eyes, although, he does not have the same abilities that she does. Brother suffers from dyslexia and he cannot activate the Byakugan properly but that doesn't stop him from being awesome. I love my brother a lot and we get along well, but he is a little too over protective of me. He is very formal in fashion and speech, and he is very intelligent.

"I can't believe dad was still sleeping, I thought he'd be the first one up, since he's Hokage." said my brother with a teasing tone.

"Gah! I heard that Haruto!" he came out of the bathroom brushing his teeth and putting some pants on.

"You know, you were the one to decide on the date and time." I said mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah, next year I will definitely change the schedule for the afternoon instead. The team members can be assigned after I wake up and have a proper breakfast." He said as he sighed heavily.

"You can still have a proper breakfast if you hurry, good morning sweetie." mother showed her affection towards him by leaning close to him and embracing him as she gave him a profound kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." father kissed her back and held her firmly against him.

"Oh for God's— could you guys save the lovey-dovey stuff for, I don't know, for when I'm actually gone?" I yelled as I felt hues of reds and pinks on my cheeks.

"Good morning father, I was going to visit someone but, I heard Naru scream and came over." big brother, fairly dressed already, said as he began to make way for father.

"It's fine Haruto, today you have an S-Rank mission in the afternoon don't you?" said father as he ruffled my brother's hair.

"Yeah, and Himawari already left for her S-Rank, I think her mission is going to take at least two or three days." said brother as he fixed his hair.

Finally, the oldest of all, Himawari, she is very beautiful. She has father's blue eyes and mother's dark silky hair. She doesn't have pupils in her eyes but they are very beautiful, they remind me of the sea. She is the perfect combination in my opinion. Although she has a huge fetish… she likes her Sexy Jutsu a little too much. She prefers to be in her Sexy Jutsu almost 24/7.

"…Hey Naru, today's a big day for you huh?" I recognized that voice right away.

"Uncle Kurama!" I ran up to him and embraced him, he is fairly tall and I can only reach his thighs.

Uncle Kurama has dark red hair he has a lot of scars all over his body. Father said that Uncle Kurama is a very strong warrior, he fought many battles alongside him, he is in the same level as father! He is very serious, I have another uncle too, but he is away in a mission today. He did promise me that when he came back, we were going to train together.

"Naru, let's go!" father called.

"Coming dad. Uncle Kurama, are you coming too?" I asked wanting to hear a 'yes'.

"But of course, I can't miss my nephew's first day of having a team evaluation. I'll catch up to you guys after I eat my breakfast." said uncle Kurama.

[x]

…but I really do want to be with someone… someone who can understand me and not judge me. I am surrounded in a forest, it is very bright despite the humongous trees surrounding me, there is a bridge in front of me and I run towards it. I am breathing peacefully and I am so relaxed. I am alone… wait …I think there is someone else here too… Y-yeah I see him, he never mocks me yet he never looks at me. He has rose colored hair and I can't see his face, all I can see is his back. He has such a tender atmosphere, he is not alone yet he is aloof towards me, and remote from the crowd. He begins to run and all light seems to be fading away.

"Hey wait, just who are you?" I yelled out.

"Shh…" he replied in such a murmur.

My arm feels wet, that's kind of strange since there's no water-

"Hey, wake up Kyosuke."

Dad's awake already?

"…Hng dad…just five more minutes…zZz" I said with honesty.

"Sasuke, did he wake up yet?"

Mom came in too, great…

"No, but he is drooling on his arm…" said dad with a fair tone.

"Ah! That is just disgusting! Move dad, I need to shower!" and now I am up.

"I guess that woke him up. Good morning." said dad.

"Good morning my love." said mom with a cheery tone.

My dad is a serious man; he loves us a lot and will give his life for us, but some people in the village call him a traitor, I asked him and he said he doesn't want to talk about it until it is appropriate. He has long dark raven hair, I think it makes him look…hot? Ew, I'm so sleepy that I'm saying weird stuff, need to wake up! He is very pale, his eyes as dark as the night sky when is cleared out by stars. Yet, there is some warmness amongst him; he's just too "manly" to show it. He loves mom deeply and I know he will do anything for her, even at the cost of his life. Sometimes I find them around flirting, it's embarrassing but it also makes me feel happy…somehow.

"Sasuke, what do you want for breakfast?" asked mom.

"Anything is fine." replied dad.

"Is my body fine?" mom said with a teasing tone.

"…Perhaps." dad said as he stared at her helplessly.

Mom was a survivor of the clan along with dad; she was running an errand for her mother, away from the village but, when she came back, she found no one and was left an orphan. Mom left the village and went to one of grandma's friend she stayed there for a long time but, she came back when she heard that the Leaf Village had been attacked by Pain (we learned about him in history class at the academy). Mom did train hard during those years that she was away. Moving on now, she had spent her childhood days with dad way before the massacre occurred; they knew each other well and played with each other. Though dad thought she was dead until he returned to the village and so mom went to meet up with him. Her name is Aki Uchiha by the way; she is really sweet but can be very dangerous when she needs to. She has long dark hair but she ties it up with a ribbon sometimes, her eyes are a soft grey but you can still see love sparks when she stares at father. Her skin is fairly tan, she looks innocent, but trust me, she is nowhere near weak.

"HEY GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM RIGHT NOW BITCH!" hollered an obnoxious creature.

"I TAKE MY TIME YOU LAB RAT!" I hollered back.

"I NEED TO PEE! FUCK!" the creature did not bite its tongue apparently.

And that is my older brother; he is an asshole, enough said. He is Shuuhei Uchiha, he can't take care of himself, he is not neat at all and to top it all off, I do not have any inspiration coming from my "role model". Though, he is very loyal to the leaf village and he will sacrifice himself any time for his loved ones; he is a fool. Unlike him, I am not too patriotic towards the village and people eventually die because that is how life is. Sure I love it here and I hold dear the people that I love but I will never sacrifice myself for the world, it isn't worth it.

"ARE YOU GUYS FIGHTING AGAIN?" vociferated mom from the kitchen.

"N-no mother!" we replied as fast as we could.

"Shuuhei… leave your brother alone." said father from a distance.

"Good morning dad, how are you?"

"…Well, do you have a mission today?"

"No…"

"Good, you will accompany us; it's a big day for him."

"Fine"

"Try to not argue with him today."

"Just for you and mom, I won't argue with him today. Though I have a feeling that today I will come across Haruto."

"What's your point?"

"Things might get ugly; he keeps talking about me behind my back."

"How do you know?"

"My friends told me, and everyone makes fun of me in town because of him."

"Are you seriously going to fight him just because of a he said, she said case scenario? You know he's the Hokage's son."

"I respect the Hokage with all my life, but not him."

"He's just immature, trust me I know, I experienced it with his father when we were young."

"Dad, let's just say if I see him, he won't walk away without a piece of my mind."

"Whatever, just get ready and meet us in the dining room for breakfast."

As soon as I came out of the bathroom my brother pushed me aside and I almost fell, but I was caught by someone.

"Be careful." said dad.

"Sorry dad." I said as I lowered my head but I noticed that he had nodded to my apology.

"Are you nervous?" he said as he ruffled my hair, my cheeks turned a pink hue because dad rarely acts this way towards me.

"No, I'm just hoping that today goes well."

"It will, you're an Uchiha, you got your mother's beauty and your father's strength."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SWEETHEART?" mother hollered from the kitchen.

"Okay, reverse that." said father as he gulped. I laughed and he smiled, but mother yelled again. This time it was a demand towards me.

"Breakfast is ready! Kyosuke call your brother!" yelled mom from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" I yelled as I began to walk towards the bathroom door.

"See you downstairs." said dad as he began to walk down the stairs.

"Bro, mom is calling for breakfast." I knocked on the bathroom door, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Coming" He said; that's a surprise he's never at all nice with me no matter what.

We eat breakfast, and as we are eating I am thinking of failure, weakness, fear, and all those words that describe how much of a coward I am. I have been training for years just for this one chance, the chance that could restore my clan's honor, a chance that will make me known and bring the Uchiha name back to the high spot it used to be at.

"Well baby, make me proud today." mom hugged me as if I were seven years old, I embraced her tightly though because I don't want to disappoint her.

"Hurry up you two." dad said as my brother came out of the house.

"Don't fuck up or else you will be sleeping outside." said bro as he punched me on the head.

"Let's see who will be sleeping outside." I said to him as I punched his waist.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late." said dad as he was already walking way ahead of us.

"Bye mom! I love you!"

"Me too, don't die!"

"What?"

"Just kidding!" she waved as she gave me a big smile.

"Wait what?"

[x]

It is the day, today I get to meet my team members and hopefully he will be in my team. I woke up earlier than usual and my father was already up training in the backyard. I prepared us some breakfast and made sure that I had left my father his lunch and dinner just in case, all he has to do is heat it up and he will be fine. My brother woke up around half an hour after me, he joined dad in training.

"Mom, I'm leaving now." I said as I peeked through her bedroom door, she was lying on the bed.

''Don't bring dishonor to the family.'' that's all she hissed at me.

''I won't disappoint you mother.'' I responded.

''Close the door… sorry I meant, try your best.'' she said as she turned sideways.

''I love you mom…'' I said as I closed the door and waited for a response but never got one.

My mother used to be a great Kunoichi, she fought alongside the Hokage, Kakashi and Sasuke. Her name is Sakura Haruno, she has long pink hair and green beautiful eyes she used to be happy but recently, since our sister left the village and became a rogue ninja, she has been depressed. She is mean to me sometimes but I know she doesn't mean it, I love her no matter what though. She teaches me medical skills, so far that's been going fairly well for me, dad teaches me a little bit of Taijutsu but I don't think that it's for me, my brother on the other hand excels in it. I can run as fast as my brother can and when dad has mercy he'll slow down for us, yet he's still so far ahead! I went outside to call my brother and dad for breakfast.

"Good morning son! Isn't today exciting?" his big smile showed across his face, he was way too happy. Just like always.

''I won't lose to your team, brother, I am ready to pass!'' said my brother with such fire.

My brother is twice as energetic as me and twice as strong, he can beat me very fast, though he is overly protective of me. We train a lot and spend time together, his hair is dark as coal and his eyes are green just like mine, he wears a lot of green since it's his favorite color. He looks just like my dad… they both have bushy eyebrows, thank god I didn't get bushy eyebrows, it doesn't go well with my pink hair.

"Yes dad it is, I'll remember to stay youthful." I said as I smiled.

"That's the spirit!" he is always happy but not overly happy… well sometimes.

"Are you coming with me, dad?" I asked.

"But of course! It is exciting for me as well!"

''Wait, what about Sakuya?''

''Don't worry about me brother, I will go alone. I made a challenge for today! Good luck to you.'' he said as he began to run, he was too fast he probably didn't hear me.

''Let's jog from here non-stop!'' dad said as he got ready to run.

"Dad if I do that I know I will be tired and probably not do well." I said as I sighed.

"Nonsense! But fine, let's take it easy today."

"Okay dad, but first, eat your breakfast."

"O-okay." he went inside and came out in no less than 10 seconds, his cheeks were stuffed and I noticed little bits of food around his mouth. He had shoved it all in his mouth and hasn't gulped yet.

"Lem goff nowf! (Let's go now!)" He said with his mouth full.

"Did you take your water?"

"Hmm!" he went inside again and brought his water, he gave me thumbs up and smiled, there was a spark in his smile and so we left.

"Yes! Today is exciting!" he gulped down some water.

[x]

"So today you leave?" said father as he walked towards me.

"Yes father, I am not a little kid anymore. I'll be a sensei."

"How many days will you be gone for?"

"I'm not going far, don't worry father. I will be okay, just read your Icha Icha and you'll be fine."

"Good luck Kotaishi, don't worry I'll take good care of your father. Just leave him to me."

"Thanks, Tenzo. Father, I'll be back soon."

My father Kakashi is known as the copy ninja of the leaf, he's gotten old but he still looks young. Mother had left us because she didn't want to be in love with a ninja, she said it was better for me to stay with father instead. Tenzo helps around, he lives with us. I treat him as a mother because he gave me the warmth and protection, just like a mother would. He is good at cooking too.

"Ma, I know you'll be fine. I want to accompany you though…"

"Oh…I guess it wouldn't be wrong if you did, why don't you come?" I smiled at him and placed my right hand on his shoulder.

"Really, I can come?"

"Is it alright?" asked Tenzo.

"I'm pretty sure it is besides; you are the sensei of the Hokage so I think he will want to see you today when he brings his son. Sasuke is coming, I think he'll be happy too."

"Naruto and Sasuke huh? If only Sakura…"

"Father, don't bring pain upon yourself, I don't like seeing you hurt like this."

"…let's go, you hate being late don't you?" said father.

"Yeah but we can slow down for you." I said concerned about his health.

"Heh, I'm not that old."

"Haha, Tenzo, you can come too."

"T-thanks. today will be a great day for you."

"It feels like it will. We'll see."

We took off but not by walking, we jumped houses and buildings. Father was way ahead of us, he is so fast. He acts weak but when in action, he's extremely strong and fast. I have always admired him, sure mom was out of the picture but I've had happiness surround me without her so I'm not that upset. I never got to meet her though…

[x]

It feels like we have been walking for days, where are we going for the team meat up?

"Are we almost there?" said father when he turned around to look at me.

"Father, you're the Hokage, you should know where we are going."

"Hmm, I forgot…" he scratched his head and closed his eyes.

"What? Are you telling me we've been going the wrong way all this time?" I asked.

"Yes, I thought father was using a short cut…" brother responded.

"Brother, if you knew we weren't going the right way, why didn't you say something?" I said irritated by this whole situation.

"Like I said, I thought father was using a short cut."

"Are you kidding me Naruto? I thought you knew your way by now." A mysterious man broke off our conversation.

"That sounds like…Sasuke! Haha how are you?" he ran up to the dark raven haired man and gave him a warm hug.

"I'm fine, my son is on your son's team right?" what? no no no, that means this coward is in my team.

"Yeah, so is Sakura's son." another weakling? This is totally not the team I imagined to be in. This blows!

"Hmm…So you're lost? I figured."

"Wait, don't make fun of me Sasuke because if you're here that means… you got lost too!" he said as he pointed at Sasuke.

"N-no! I just knew you'd be here, that's all!" out of the corner I notice that Shuuhei came along and he froze when he saw my brother.

"What the fuck? This bastard is here too? Hehe, bad timing blondie." yelled Shuuhei as he pointed at Haruto.

"Brother, be polite, the Hokage is standing right in front of you." said Kyosuke.

"Heh, your sons are not related to you at all." said Naruto with a big grin.

"How's your knee? I heard you had taken an arrow to the knee and was out for a couple of weeks." said my brother to Shuuhei.

"I knew it was you, you are an asshole Haruto, why do you want to ruin my reputation?"

"I'm sorry, but what's your name again? I can't remember… are you taking your anger on me because you dodged all ninety nine arrows but your knee took one and all of a sudden I'm to blame? Your skills are deteriorating, I see, I feel terribly sorry for you." This is unusual, my brother always keeps his cool. Shuuhei must have done something to him, something unforgivable.

"Tch, don't act like you don't know my name and stop joking around, that will never happen to me! And don't ever pity me!" Shuuhei yelled from behind Kyosuke.

"Bwuahaha! Never mind, he did the usual 'tch' you always do!" yelled Naruto at Sasuke even though he was right next to him.

"Your son's don't look related to you either!" Sasuke yelled back at him.

"Shuu, aren't you a little too young to be talking to your senpai like that? You know better than to respect me." said Haruto with a firm tone.

"Stop calling me Shuu! I don't give a damn about respecting you after all you have been saying!"

"Want to fight? I can easily take you down." My brother said as he stepped closer to Shuuhei.

"Argh! Let's go!" Shuuhei began to form some hand seals and he activated his Sharingan.

"Before we start, I want to make something perfectly clear. I did not start any rumor, you shouldn't trust your boyfriend since he's the one starting the rumors." Haruto looked at Shuuhei directly at him as he began to form hand seals himself. His gaze was piercing through Shuuhei's eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend! Chidori!" Shuuhei was enraged to the point that his face had turned tomato red. He charged at Haruto immediately.

"Oh my son will beat your son." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"You are lying! Rasengan!"

"Are you kidding me? My son can beat your son anytime!" my father said while grinning.

"STOP THIS BULLSHIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. As soon as I yelled, they both stopped their Jutsu but still clashed onto each other.

"…N-Naru…" father looked at me with a 'sorry' expression.

"You guys seem like you don't care about this day. Well guess what? I do, if you're going to be fooling around then I am going off on my own. My will of fire burns with determination and today I want it to burn more than ever because that's I want to become a ninja!" I left and I don't care about what they thought of me, I don't want to be the fool that stands idle 'till the sun goes down.

"Ow my nose…damn you Haruto get off of me!" yelled Shuuhei.

"My apologies… Shuuhei…" he stood up and helped Shuuhei up. Shuuhei had lowered his head and dusted himself off.

"Tch, there's something wrong with your brother Haru." said Shuuhei.

"…" I looked back and Haruto was staring at me with an unreadable expression. I shook my head and continued running.

[x]

"Haruto, a-are you hurt? Are you okay…?" Shuuhei sounded extremely worried.

"Nah, he just has a bigger will than the both of us." Haruto responded.

"Don't compare me to your brother, I have a bigger one."

"That sounds wrong and no you don't."

"Well, well, what do you know? He has the same determination as you do Naruto." said dad as he smirked.

"Yeah, I'm proud of him."

"Dad, we should start walking." I tugged on his shirt to call his attention.

"To where Kyosuke?" asked Sasuke confused.

"Aha! So you did forget! Haha!" the Hokage laughed.

"Tch." dad showed a different hue color, softer than red. We all laughed at our fathers.

''Excuse me…'' a weird man in a blue cloak appeared behind the Hokage and dad.

''Hello, what seems to be the problem? Are you lost?'' asked the Hokage concerned since he wore odd clothes, yet he still kept his guard up.

''No, I am here to seek audience with the Hokage.'' he said as his eyes were covered by the shade of his cloak.

''Yes, that's me.'' said the Hokage, who looks ready for a fight if need be.

''I know it's you… Everything is the same, nothing is worthwhile, the world is senseless, knowledge strangles.'' he whispered as a cold breeze came upon them. The man was surrounded by a gust of dust, yet he was still there.

''What the hell is up with him?'' said Shuuhei.

''Well what does that mean?'' dad asked.

''In due time, the answers will find you.'' The man pointed at the Hokage and then at the rest of us with one quick movement.

''Are you from Suna?''

''I'm from everywhere yet I belong nowhere.''

''You speak in riddles.'' said Haruto.

''Yet I always seem to solve them before thought molds them.''

''Are you going to stay in Konoha?'' asked Haruto.

''No, I am needed elsewhere. Though I shall be around, many thanks for lending me your ears.'' he disappeared as the Hokage stood baffled.

''Well that was weird, shall we get going father?'' asked Haruto.

''Yes, I just have the strangest feeling that this soothsayer was warning us about something. I must get to my office, I need to inform the Anbu and the Guardians. I want this village on high patrol as soon as possible.'' said the Hokage as he began to walk towards the direction the man had come from.

[x]

"You are too slow Kotaishi, Tenzo I thought you were at the same level as me?" my father can be a little cocky sometimes.

"S-senpai I'm so…exhausted." said Tenzo as he began to wheeze.

"We are almost there father, we should slow down." I suggested, no need to hurry since we are literally almost there.

"Fine" he said as he pouted.

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled a familiar man.

"That sounds like…"

"Lee, what are you—"

"I'm accompanying my son for today's event, he is extremely happy!"

"H-hi…" Zakuro tilted his head down as he blushed and tugged at his shirt.

"He doesn't look happy to me, he looks nervous" my father said as he stared at the boy.

"N-no I'm happy!"

"Yes, youthful!" yelled Rock Lee.

"Hey, Zakuro is it?" I asked, knowing full well that he is.

"Y-yeah…"

"I'll be your sensei from now on, hopefully." I mocked, his expression was priceless. This will be fun.

"Wait, hopefully?"

"You'll find out at the same time as the others will, don't worry about it." I gave him my reassuring smile.

"…"

"Well! We can race each other and see who will arrive first, me and my son vs. you three."

"Okay!" my father agreed.

"Let's go son!" They both took off at almost the speed of light, when I glanced up I couldn't see the green beast nor Zakuro.

"See? They are going so much faster than we are, you two need to keep up." father shook his head in disappointment.

"Yes sir!" Tenzo and I sighed.

**To be continued!**


	3. Conflict

I can't believe my father would waste time like that, well; yes I can but, not my brother. It seems that they do not value today's event, which regards my start as a ninja. I'll find my own way to the meeting site and I will arrive early without them. I can't believe that freckled face Kyosuke is in my team, father must know how much we quarrel at the academy, we don't get along at all! So why would he put us in the same team? The Uchiha are known as traitors in the village because of their past and I personally do not want to be involved with him. Sure there was a time when we used to get along but, that time has passed, Kyosuke is a traitor, a coward, and cannot be trusted. I hate him so much I beat him up to release all my pent up anger. I guess I'm okay with a punching bag for however long it takes for me to become a Jōnin.

"Where is your father?" a shadow stops in front of me, it's Uncle Kurama.

"I left him." I said as I sighed.

"I know, I smelled you so it was no problem finding you." he looked around for someone but I couldn't tell who or what.

"Maybe you and I can find the meeting site together? I was planning on going alone." I said honestly tired.

"Well that's easy, it's at the top of the Hokage mansion."

"WHAT?"

[x]

"We are almost there!" yelled Rock Lee to his son.

"Wow, I can't believe we are beating the Hatake's." enthused Zakuro.

"Well actually son, they already won."

"Yo!" my father gave Rock Lee thumbs up while Tenzo and I were panting.

"But how?"

"Damn it, I still can't beat you Kakashi sensei."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, you were almost there." father smiled at Lee through his mask.

"Well, that was quite impressive Zakuro. Your speed is incredible." He's got some serious potential, he is very fast.

"T-thanks, me and dad train daily." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"Training makes perfect Shinobi."

"I already know." said Zakuro as he smiled at his father.

"The others should be arriving shortly; although, I would've figured that Naruto and the others would be here by now." Something must be up, what could've delayed them?

"Something is not right." my father sniffed the air around him.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Kakashi" exclaimed Tenzo.

"Yes, I know Tenzo. Son, we'll be right back." father started running.

"Be careful father."

''Well Zakuro, I'm going to catch up to Sakuya, is that ok?'' Rock Lee asked.

''Yes father of course, you brought his breakfast with you, didn't you?''

''Yes, I didn't just want to let him go all by himself you know?''

''Yes dad, I know, you are the best. Tell him I said good luck as well.'' Zakuro hugged Rock Lee.

''Well good luck and remember, stay youthful!'' he ran off.

[x]

"Duck Sasuke!" yelled the Hokage.

"Don't say it like that, you can just say dodge instead!" dad dodges and throws a paper bomb attached to a kunai and knocks one of the enemies out.

"Who are these guys?" I yelled and I began to seek somewhere to hide in, I noticed someone spotted me and went after me, he was closing in on me and is about to make an attack.

''Stop running coward!'' said the enemy as he made a Steel Jutsu hand sign.

"Kyosuke!" my brother had gotten in front of the enemy to protect me; Haruto had attacked the enemy just before he had caused any damage. The enemy back traced before Haruto could hand a hit on him.

"Wow, you've become weak, but my my, what a nice view Dahv." said a guy that was hanging upside down from the nearest tree, not engaging in combat.

"Haruto, let's make these assholes regret who they are messing with."

"Heh, don't get hurt." Haruto stated, I started to run the opposite direction trying to escape combat.

"Who's the one that's going to get hurt?" my brother said as he watched me in the middle of the field.

"Your brother is wide open, he can be an easy target." said Haruto.

"Kyosuke go hide! You will get hurt and embarrass me you bastard!" yelled Shuuhei with much of a worried expression.

''That's what I'm trying to do!'' I yelled back, dad looked over at me and continued fighting. Every once in a while he would glance at me.

There were eight enemies, an ambush. Two of them possessed the Steel Style, which is an advanced nature Kekkei Genkai that can be used to make one's body virtually indestructible by turning it into black steel. One of them possessed the Lava Style which is another advanced nature Kekkei Genkai that combines fire and earth-based chakra to create lava and related substances that can serve multi-faceted purposes. The rest had basic combat skills.

"Hokage Sama!" my brother began to run towards the Hokage but he had already taken down one of the Steel Style users.

"Sorry-ass punks should've stayed home if they couldn't fight and Zen suck my dick you little knob gobbler." said Dahv as he scratched his balls.

''Haha you are such a tease Dahv.'' said Zen who was previously hanging upside down a tree and now seemed to be running towards Shuuhei.

''Am I now?'' Dahv fought with a little bit of annoyance shown on his face. He was going head to head with Sasuke.

"What is it Shuuhei?" asked the Hokage with such a calm voice my brother was astonished and stood there admiring the Hokage, he was idolizing him a bit too much that he didn't notice he was being attacked by the Zen.

"No!" Haruto jumped in front of him as Zen used his gun and shot chakra bullets at random but he was a bit too slow to move that one of his bullets hit his spine. (Chakra bullets only paralyze the chakra flow of the targeted area, it can be temporary or long term, it depends on the user. Though it is extremely rare, the effect can be permanent. The healing process can be sped up by using advanced medical ninjutsu if it isn't permanent.)

"H-Haruto!" my brother had a terrified look on his face as he had gotten only a bullet scratch on his arm. The Hokage looked immediately at Haruto when Shuuhei yelled.

''Haruto!'' yelled the Hokage as he tried to finish the fight he was in.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shuu? Move!" yelled Haruto as he yelled in pain soon after.

"Why don't you watch where you aim those fucking things you no talent twit!" yelled Dahv at Zen after he noticed he was bleeding.

''Fuck, I missed.'' said Zen.

"That's it, you guys are going to pay for hurting my son!" the Hokage used Rasengan on the lava style user he was fighting with and easily knocked him out. Three of the enemies began to flee but dad had caught one of them and knocked her out. As the Hokage headed towards Dahv, a smoke bomb was dropped from Zen.

"Hah, that was fun. Did you manage to get what we were after?'' asked Dahv.

"Dance puppets dance, the world's a stage!" yelled Zen with a grin on his face as they began to disappear.

''H-hey don't leave me here!'' one of the knocked out enemies said as he crawled up to them.

"Sorry doll face, we got what we came for. Just be good and don't sell us out alright?" said Zen.

''Fights over, funs over, I'm going to get hammered, fuck it.'' said Dahv as he spit.

''Fuck who now?'' said Zen as he rips open the air with his short sword and disappears with Dahv. Kakashi appeared a little too late but he managed to stop one of the guys that were trying to escape and Kurama had landed a special attack on one of them.

"Dad!" Naru jumped down on one of the enemies by accident. The enemy hit his head against the edge of a stair case and became unconscious.

"I want an immediate search team to be looking for those two now!'' demanded the Hokage as he saw an Anbu had appeared at the same time as Kakashi.

''Yes, Hokage Sama'' The Anbu disappeared.

''What were they after?" dad was confused, the Hokage ran towards Haruto.

"Brother what happened?" Naru suddenly realized that there were six people unconscious and the ground had been used for a battle field.

"I'll be fine Naru, don't worry…" Haruto was in excruciating pain, he was bleeding from the lips because he was biting them to keep himself from screaming

"Kakashi summon a medical team." said the Hokage as he kneeled down to Haruto.

"Yes sir." Kakashi disappeared and Tenzo followed.

''I'm so sorry Haruto… I should've fought better, I should've protected you better I—''

''Dad… it's not your fault… ngh!'' said Haruto as he coughed up some blood.

"Naruto, you knew that you were going to get ambushed didn't you? And Sasuke was in on this as well wasn't he?" asked Kurama as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes... there was a soothsayer that appeared before us earlier and that just confirmed my suspicions. I'm glad Naru had ran away, he could've gotten hurt by those guys."

"Father you didn't have to do that! I am not weak!" Naru saw that my brother was kneeling down next to Haruto who was lying on the floor in pain.

''I should've known as well, don't leave me out of these things!'' yelled Kurama angrily.

"I-I'm sorry Haru… I-I'm so sorry…" my brother had guilt all over his face; he was beginning to cry.

''Hey… don't do that, don't cry… I did it to protect you. I'll get bet…ter—'' Haruto was beginning to fall unconscious.

''Haruto, stay with me brother, don't…dad!'' Naru became extremely worried when he saw his brother go unconscious.

''Try not to move him much, it's a spinal injury; let's just wait until medics arrive. It's all we can do.'' said dad.

"He shouldn't have protected him." I said as I looked at Haruto. Naru snapped and quickly replied.

"What are you saying? He protected your brother, you should be grateful!"

"My brother could've handled it; your pathetic brother didn't have to step in. He is a fool, that is why he is injured."

"Kyosuke shut the fuck up!" my brother yelled, he was really angry at me.

''…Kyosuke…'' dad looked at me and gave me the coldest glare I have ever received. I kept quiet and lowered my head.

''What do you want to do Naruto?" asked Kurama as Kakashi, Tenzo and the medical team had arrived.

''Naru, do you want to do the challenge today? I can cancel the exams and—'' asked the Hokage.

''No father, we can continue the exams, just go with Haruto.'' said Naru as he looked at his brother, determined that it's what his brother would've wanted.

''Take my shadow clone with you just in case they attack you.'' said the Hokage as he formed a hand seal and a cloned appeared..

''I'll protect him Naruto.'' dad promised.

''Thank you''

''Hokage Sama, what happened?'' asked a medical ninja as he closed in on Haruto.

''We got ambushed by outsiders; there's a search team on the move now looking for two of the ninja that had escaped. My son got a spinal injury during a fight, he got hit by a chakra bullet.'' said the Hokage as fast as he could so that they could tend to him faster.

''Spinal, get the backboard.'' a medic motioned to one of the trainees as she nodded and headed towards the supplies they had brought.

''Excuse me'' The medic said to my brother and Naru who were kneeling next to Haruto, Naru let go of his brother's hand with hesitation but he knew he was better off with the medic. The medic took his wrist for pulse.

''Back board is ready'' said the trainee as she held the straps up and a head immobilizer.

''How long has he been unconscious for?'' asked the medic.

''He fell unconscious a few moments ago, he was talking. He showed signs of impaired breathing.'' said the Hokage trying to remain calm, his hands began to shake but he immediately clenched his fists.

''It might be a head injury as well, falling unconscious is a first sign, impaired breathing is another.'' said the medic as he noticed blood on Haruto's shirt.

''Coughed up blood?'' asked the medic.

''Yes…'' said the Hokage trying to maintain his composure.

''Alright, he needs immediate care.'' The medic placed the head immobilizer on Haruto and strapped him.

''You guys need to be precise with this part, when me and Nawa put him in lateral position you guys place the backboard right next him immediately. Any sudden or rough movement and he'll be paralyzed for the rest of his life.'' The trainees gulped but were determined and did as instructed. The backboard was placed next to Haruto, the medic and Nawa rolled him back to supine position on the backboard and then they strapped him to it carefully.

''Hokage Sama, we'll take him to the hospital now.'' They began to head out as one of the medics began doing hand seals and they were all gone afterwards.

''Hokage Sama, I will accompany Naru with Tenzo just in case." Kakashi said.

''Son, I am sorry I-I want to go accompany you but, Haruto might need me and your mother doesn't even know—'' the Hokage was interrupted.

''It's okay dad… brother needs you more and mom as well. Just tell him I will pass.'' said Naru as he walked next to dad and told him he was ready to leave. Dad nodded as he called my brother and I. Kakashi, Tenzo, Kurama and the Hokage's clone followed. Naru cleared out his teary eyes and sobbed a little but he kept a strong posture.

[x]

"We are here." Kakashi said.

''What took you guys long?'' I asked worriedly.

''We got ambushed; Haruto is in critical conditions in the hospital. Naruto went with him.'' said Sasuke.

''What happened to the enemies?'' I turned to Kurama as he began to speak.

''Two got away, there's a search team working on it. I'm going to join them soon, I'm here to drop off my nephew and make sure that he is safe. Good luck kid, I know you will bring honor to the family.'' said Kurama as he ruffled Naru's hair and disappeared.

''Is the village in danger?'' I asked.

''As of right now, no, they attacked us and left. I'm sure they aren't here to attack the village, they came for something more specific, we don't know what though.'' said Sasuke.

''Father, are you ok?'' I asked.

''Ma, I am, I'm just tired from the fight.'' father placed a hand on my shoulder to reassure me.

''Well I'm joining the Hokage to check on Haruto, good luck everyone.'' said Tenzo as he disappeared.

''Son, I know today was hard on you… but I believe in you. I know you will succeed.'' said the Hokage as he hugged Naru, Naru held onto him tight.

''Find those bastards dad, make them pay.'' Naru demanded.

''You have my word.'' he said as he disappeared.

"Be careful son and good luck." said Sasuke as he left with Shuuhei.

"Well, now that the members are all here, we can start t—'' I was interrupted by my father.

''Listen son, I may be a retired lone wolf but I know that you will surpass me and perhaps become the Hokage I once was. You already bring honor to the family and your mother would be so proud if she were here. You will have fun with these pupils, they will mean the world to you as time passes by." After father finished he vanished.

"Okay kids listen up. Before we become an official team there is a challenge—'' I was interrupted again.

''Great, we can't start off with 'Hi my name is _'?"

''Kyosuke let him finish." Zakuro said as he gave him a deadly gaze.

''There is a challenge you guys will have to pass before I accept you as my pupils. It's very simple really."

"What do we have to do?" asked Zakuro.

''It's a secret'' I chuckled.

"Ah, this sounds perfect!" Kyosuke's sarcasm annoyed Naru a bit but he ignored him.

"You guys will be put into a specified arena, even I don't know where it's going to take place. It might take place over at Suna (Short name for Sunagakure) and we will have to be dismissed for tomorrow if it is in another village." I explained.

"Why?" asked Naru.

"Well, because to get to another village we will need equipment. We will have to go prepared but, if it takes place In Kono then we will start today."

"How long will this take?" asked Kyosuke.

"Honestly, you guys ask a lot. What's the fun in asking?" They all stared at him; he was baffled for a few moments before he answered.

"I don't know guys; it can take two hours or 3 days. It depends on the weather they will throw you in and the conditions of the arena."

"So we might even end up in a snowy place." Naru concluded.

"Oh! And before I forget, while we are in the arena, I want you all to think of a name for the team."

"Why?" asked Kyosuke.

"All teams have a name, Naru's brother and sister's team is called Noblesse, unfortunately, their arena was arranged over at Kumo (Short name for Kumogakure) so they had to wait until the next day but, to their advantage, the village is a combination of trees, rocky terrains, rivers and on that specific day, it was misty. It is a great place to hide and ambush and since his sister possessed the Byakugan, the arena was a big banquet for the team. Haruto however, had to fight differently since his Byakugan doesn't function correctly, though he did very well for his age and with his condition."

"Yeah, my brother and sister told me all about it." said Naru.

"And Kyosuke's brother's team is known as the Gladiators, they chose that name because they all had great skills at killing their targets and showing no mercy while doing so. Their arena was over at Suna, it was a dangerous day because of the desert storm. The event was going to be delayed but their Sensei wanted the challenge. Luckily, they survived and now hold a record of the most kills in any arena. Of course today it is illegal to kill in any arena, we can only knock them out unconscious so that record will not be beaten."

"Unless someone breaks the rule" said Kyosuke.

"Yeah… which we won't!" I exclaimed stared at everyone.

"Zakuro's sister was in my brother's team, she left the village, and people talk about my father being a traitor, look at her!" Kyosuke intended it as a joke, I noticed that Zakuro was trying to hold his tears back but failed miserably.

"I don't know why you are acting like this but, this is my team. We will all respect each other, if I hear or see anything I don't like you will be scolded and or punished. I am warning all of you now before we start the exam. Since this is your first warning there will be no punishments but, you will apologize to him.'' Zakuro cleared his tears and smiled at me.

"…I'm… sorry." Kyosuke said we stayed quiet soon after.

''…When can we start the exam?'' Kyosuke asked trying to undo the awkward situation he had caused.

"When the Anbu comes." I said.

"The what?" asked Zakuro.

"The Anbu are skilled people who protect the Hokage and carry out dangerous tasks for the sake of the village, they are the only ones qualified to do S-rank missions. Kotaishi is one of them." Well, I am wearing a tank top and my mark is visible.

"What? Sensei is an Anbu?" Zakuro looked at me.

"And how do you know he is an Anbu?" Kyosuke's curiousness was notable.

"He has the official Anbu mark on his left shoulder, some ninjas get tattoos of that mark to pretend to be part of the Anbu but there is a hidden mark that can only be seen by the Byakugan users because it has chakra flowing in a cycle motion." said Naru, when did he use his Byakugan? I didn't see his veins. This team is really interesting.

"Well genius then explain why I can see his mark, I'm not part of the Hyūga clan." Kyosuke was trying to annoy Naru but little did he know that Naru had the answer.

"The mark is a sealing Jutsu, it will be visible by the naked eye, though my father wanted to secure the safety of Konoha so he created a way to encode 15% of Senjutsu, which is Nature chakra, with the original mark. My mother being part of the Hyūga clan proposed this idea and my father abided. Therefore we can all obviously see part of his mark but only the Hyūga can tell if it's an impostor or not because of our Kekkei Genkai."

"But if all chakra is blue, then how can you tell the difference?" Kyosuke smiled as he tried to sound smart.

"You are wrong, Senjutsu chakra is green. And there are other several chakras that have different colors. Also the Heart's chakra is green. Green symbolizes harmony, creativity, health, abundance and nature obviously. It is the combining of yellow (soul) and blue (spirit). Green, nature's color, offers new energy and revitalizes tired nerves. Father chose Senjutsu to be the chakra encoded on the Anbu marks because it represents their loyalty to the village and bravery against the enemy." Naru finished and took a deep breath from all that talk.

"Also, the Heart's chakra is located near the center of the breastbone or sternum, this chakra represents higher consciousness and love. The Heart chakra is associated with the heart, thymus gland, lower lung and circulatory system. I know this because it was one of the basic skills I learned from my mother." Zakuro added to Naru's speech.

''Well then, what happens if the clan is suddenly slaughtered? How will we tell who is an impostor then?'' Kyosuke asked as everyone, including myself, looked at him. A dead silence grew amongst us but I broke the silence.

"Impressive, this generation keeps getting smarter and smarter." I meant it but for some reason they glared at me and quickly glanced at Kyosuke.

''…'' they were all silent, this team is going to be a pain in the neck to train since they are all going against Kyosuke. Then again Kyosuke is going against both of them, and you can now include me.

"Finally you came" I said, the boys did not notice that the Anbu had appeared several seconds ago.

"You shall report to Mountain Shinwa (myth), and enter the Shinkirou (mirage) cave located at the highest peak of the mountain. You may start in two hours and you may take two days but after the sun sets on the second day, a search team will be dispatched to look for you guys along with a medical team." With that said the Anbu vanished and I had a terrified look, for intended dramatic purposes of course.

"Sensei what's wrong?"

"Mountain Shinwa… It's a place where mythical creatures live in. And Shinkirou is the exact place where Kaldoreis (Night Elves) reside." I said trying to make it sound as if it's my worse nightmare.

"They can summon any creature: Minotaurs, sirens, hydras, tikbalangs, tiyanaks…" Naru kept going but in a whisper, he seemed more excited than scared.

"Sirens sound good to me." Kyosuke chuckled.

"Be my guess, but you won't live to tell the tale.'' said Naru.

''What do you mean?'' asked Kyosuke.

''Their song, though irresistibly sweet, is no less sad than sweet, and enwraps both body and soul in a fatal lethargy, the forerunner of death and corruption." said Naru as he turned to Kyosuke.

"Why is that?" Kyosuke asked.

"The sirens are creatures with the torso of a human being and from the waist down, the tail of a shark. They were nymphs and play-mates of Persephone. They were present when she was abducted and, because they did not interfere, Demeter cursed them. Their song is continuously calling on Persephone; the song takes effect at midday, in a windless calm. The end of that song is death. 'That the sailors' flesh is rotting away, though, would suggest it has not been eaten.' They have shark teeth and will bite your dick off before you can even get it up. It's easy to tell a mermaid and siren apart because for one, the mermaids have fish tails whilst sirens have shark tails and gills at their necks and waists." said Naru.

"Boy, you still read a lot of books." I said.

"I thought sirens were mermaids." Kyosuke admitted.

"A lot of people think they are.''

''Hah, those sirens don't scare me, I bet you one can truly fall in love with me.'' Kyosuke posed awkwardly but I'm pretty sure he thinks it is an awesome pose.

''Please, I bet you all of them will truly fall in love with me.'' Naru smirked.

''You think you are that attractive? Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?''

''I don't think, I know and yes I did as a matter of fact, mine didn't break but I heard yours shatter.''

''Don't get cocky just because you are the Hokage's son.''

''Why would I? People love me for who I am, not because I am the Hokage's son.''

''That's what they make you believe.''

''Why you—''

''That's enough.'' I said stopping them from arguing, Naru nodded.

''We are wasting time here we should be heading to Mount Shinwa." Naru began to run.

"Where are you going Naru?" asked Zakuro.

"I'm packing some food, don't know how much time we'll spend there."

"He has a point, but we'll go together since there are two intruders that might possibly still be roaming about." I said.

"Alright then sensei, let's go." said Naru.

"Listen Zakuro, I'm really sorry about earlier…" Kyosuke walked up to Zakuro.

"There is something severely wrong with you if you think that I want to talk to you right now."

"I won't do it again, I promise."

"I know you, and you will."


	4. Schadenfreude

We are heading to a dangerous place, this is the first time I am relying on teammates and also have them rely on me. I'm glad our sensei is Kotaishi, he's awesome and I've known him for a while. He was my baby sitter, he taught me great things, though for the past four years he hasn't been babysitting me because he's busy with S rank missions and what not. Not that I need babysitting but I am the Hokage's son, only a few can be trusted for this task. Ugh I hate the name, I'm not a baby it should be boysitter or something… though it sounds really wrong. And another thing why I am glad Kotaishi is-

''Everyone stop right now.'' Kyosuke demanded.

''What now?'' said Zakuro.

''My legs hurt.'' Kyosuke responded.

''Dude we are being timed, if you can't understand that then please, by all means, stay here.'' I said as I stopped being patient with him.

''He's right.'' said Kotaishi sensei.

''Thank you sensei'' I said as I kicked a rock and placed both hands in my pockets as I began walking.

''No, I was referring to Kyosuke, we should take a moment to rest.'' Sensei said.

''Are you serious? Why?'' I asked while I let out a sigh.

''Because my legs hurt too'' He said as he sat down on a rock. I don't even think we are going to pass the exam.

[x]

Oh dear, oh dear Jashin sama, please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late I just need to find a victim before sundown. Damn it, can't I fly any faster? I've got the ingredients for the craft like El Payaso Eugene Jorge Rivera De San Antonio Jr The Third said and these items should do it. I just need a victim… and it has to be a human, just my luck! Oh wait! There's a group of humans there just sitting down… Hmm, which one should I pick? OH! I'll pick the white haired old man for not having a good sense in fashion; he's so colorless, yuck! Though, that scarf is the only thing keeping him alive. This is so exciting, I can't wait to do my first voodoo doll spell! I just need an item from him… Oh, that knife will do, I just have to get close…

[x]

''There he is!'' A man yelled as he was running after me with his companion.

I've been running for like half an hour, why can't they just stop following me? I haven't done anything wrong… yet. I need to go back to that cave, there's some unfinished business there.

''-so yeah Kyosuke, you need to stop whining about every little thing. 'oh my legs hurt' 'oh I am hungry' 'oh we need to stop because it's time for my manicure-'' said the blond haired boy who was interrupted by Kyosuke.

''S-shut up Naru! I don't whine! you're the one who's always trying to belittle me in every way. 'Kyosuke, you're so dumb and I'm so smart' 'Kyosuke is such a loser, I'm such a winner' 'I'm the Hokage's son, therefore I'm always right-'' Kyosuke was interrupted by Naru who was angered.

''That's it!'' Naru exclaimed.

''Oh, just because you are the Hokage's son doesn't mean you decide when arguments should end.'' Kyosuke smirked at him and crossed his arms against his chest as he noticed that the blond boy was furious and that amused him.

''Why you- I will show you how I end arguments, c'mere!'' Naru grabbed at Kyosuke's shirt.

''Let go of my shirt!'' Kyosuke grabbed Naru's hand that grabbed at his shirt.

''Guys, look out!'' the pink haired boy warned.

''Huh?''

''Wha-''

Damn, I have to push this poor little pedestrian, oh well! As I shoved the blond kid who had the raven haired kid grabbed by the shirt I heard a little bit of a smooch, I'd sure as hell turn around to see this but I can't! Those two have Jashin's blessing.

''STOP THAT MAN!''

''I'm on it'' a white haired man threw a kunai at me but I disappeared in time and a gust of flower petals revolved around where I used to be. He stopped because he was bewildered by this and just gave up. The men ran past him and gave him a dirty look for not stopping him, he shrugged at them.

[x]

Oh the soft and sweet lips every boy has always dreamed of, the scent of love in the air mixed with a light essence of vanilla. It would be perfect IF IT WEREN'T MY ENEMY KISSING ME!

''Ok so apparently you both need adult supervision, I turn around for one second and you guys begin to make out!'' Kotaishi chuckled since he knew it was just an accident.

''G-get off me!'' I yelled as I gasped for air from that atrocious kiss trap- that was disgusting!

''H-hey, I was pushed and you-'' Naru tried to calm me down but it isn't going to work.

''I know what happened I just saw it, but it didn't have to take you that long to get off of me.''

''Kyosuke! You forced Naru to-'' Zakuro was interrupted.

''Zakuro, he didn't force me nor I to him, I was pushed and couldn't keep my balance.''

''You're bleeding by the lip…'' Zakuro was worried.

''It's just a small cut, it'll heal soon. Let's keep moving before it's too late.''

''W-what I haven't rested yet!'' Kotaishi exclaimed.

''Not now sensei, we have to keep moving, I'll carry you if you want me to.'' Naru put his arms in front of him as if he were offering a piggy back.

''No no I am fine.'' Kotaishi said as he smiled at the nice gesture.

''Stop blushing over there Kyosuke, we are moving on without you.'' Zakuro said as he noticed Kyosuke was a bit upset.

''What's wrong? Don't tell me that kiss made you question your sexuality, beliefs, meaning of life and-''

''It's not that Zakuro… I just don't want to talk about it right now, I want to forget.''

''Sorry.''

[x]

''Wow, talk about perfect timing~'' I went to grab the knife, it was a bit heavy but at least it's under my possession. Alright where's that paper with the instructions…

Ok I have to take the doll and place it into the circle. After doing so take the doll and chant whilst placing your enemies item upon it, which is the knife in this case…and chant the following placing the doll back into the circle.

''I command you, I control you.

I command you, I compel you.

I command you, I compel you,

I command you, I compel you

Hear my voice!

For what thy enemy has done to me so shall my pain come to them.

Hear my voice, the pain you have caused me I shall cause thee!''

Hmm well he didn't really cause me any pain… Ok the second step is- oh wait where is he going?! Ugh!

[x]

Alright those guys have stopped following me. And why the hell did some random white haired bastard throw a kunai at me? He doesn't even know why I was running! Wait, I don't know why I was running either. Oh well, that stupid Kaldorei better have what I want.

[x]

''OUCH!'' Kotaishi yelped.

''Sensei! What happened?'' asked the boys.

''I-I don't know, I just felt a sudden pinch on my buttocks.'' responded Kotaishi

''Oh my, I love the second step.'' said Crayola to himself.

Huh? What the hell is that little thing? It's all rainbows… Should I poke it with a stick?

''Hehe, feel my powerful gesture you fashionless human! OW! What the hell just poked me?!''

''Haha, what hell exactly you ask? Well the one and only-''

''I don't care who you are, I am being a master brugo, bruno, brudo however you say that stupid word.''

''Are you doing witch craft?''

''What? How'd you know? Are you a brulo?''

''No I'm far worse than that, but you have a voodoo doll and that man is feeling arse pain.''

''Just because I have a doll doesn't mean I'm being a bruto. I am a fairy.''

''You have a needle at its butt…''

''Ok fine, I am a bruto. Just don't tell anyone.''

''What's your name small creature?''

''Crayola, and I already told you I am a fairy.''

''Well my name is Ar-''

''Arden, yeah, I know.''

''Wait, how?''

''Fairies have to know all of the creatures in this world, it took me 3 years to remember everyone's name.''

''Wow, is that what you do for a living?''

''Well, it's part of it, though I don't particularly like it so I went into a quest for power. I saw El Payaso Eugene Jorge Rivera De San Antonio Jr The Third doing some awesome things to people, and they were scared! I'm his new apprentice, soon to be master anyways. Fairies aren't supposed to go against the laws, but I don't care.''

''So, if you are going against your people's laws… doesn't that make you an exile?''

''Oh not yet, my trial is this Wednesday.''

''Ok, so you seem fine with that?''

''Yeah, I mean I killed my light, so I am being tried for two charges.''

''Light?''

''It just means a human I'm guardian of, well it can be any creature but we typically go for humans since they are nicer, some of us call them charge it's the same thing. My light was an ass, so bitch had to go.''

''Woah, language, this is just the third chapter.''

''And my first appearance, gotta look like a badass y'know?''

[x]

''Do you guys smell that?'' Kotaishi sensei asked as he kept sniffing the air.

''No?'' I tried to sniff but only smelled a couple berries.

''Berries!'' Naru ran to grab a handful.

''No, don't eat those.'' Kotaishi slapped Naru's hand away from the berries, he seemed overly protective of him.

''He's right, they may smell good but they are deadly.'' Zakuro seemed to know a lot about them.

''What? These? They are cherries…'' I said as I grabbed one.

''No, it's a Death Chiki, it will paralyze your body and kill you in an hour. It supposedly tastes delicious and can cure any illness. Yeah, at the price of your death of course.'' With that, Zakuro finished and grabbed a handful of it and shoved it in his bag.

''What do you need them for? Are you lying about them and trying to keep them all for yourself? I knew you were a glutton.'' I said as I grabbed a handful as well.

''No, but we might need them. They can be of use; if you get cut they can be used to paralyze the bleeding. It shouldn't affect you though since you didn't eat it, it needs saliva in order to activate its deadliness.'' Zakuro opened his bag in front of me.

''Fine.'' I dropped the berries in the bag.

''That isn't what Kotaishi sensei was smelling, I can smell it too now.'' Naru said as he barely tried to sniff the air around him, I can't smell shit but berries!

''What is it then?'' Zakuro asked.

''A Kaldorei, a powerful one at that.'' Kotaishi sensei said as he looked back at us for a second.

''We should split up.'' Naru said as he noticed there was a wall separating the cave.

''Oh no, no no no no, NO. I've watched many movies, I know what happens when people split up.'' I said as I gulped and fidgeted a little. I can't seem to keep my calm.

''That's good, me and Naru will go this way and you and Zakuro will go that way. Don't worry, he's got some medical skills under his belt in case you get a paper cut.'' Kotaishi said as he nodded to Naru.

''S-sensei that was mean and- HEY! Where'd they go…'' I found a gust of clouds where Naru and sensei used to be that soon disappeared.

''That way obviously, come on, we should go this way then.'' Zakuro picked up his bag and began walking the way he had pointed at.

''Wait, what's our challenge? We didn't even establish the goal or anything.'' I begin to follow him, but I will have to keep my guard up, this place is scary.

''Isn't it obvious? Survive.'' Zakuro made a maniacal laugh and smiled.

''I-I didn't know what I was signing up for…''

[x]

''Whatthehellareyoudoinginmycave?'' A sudden familiar voice came from behind me at a fast paced beat, it sounded as if he had only chanted one word. It had a demonic feel to it, something I'm very familiar with.

''It's me Arden, I'm here for what you owe me.'' I turned around and noticed he was wearing a long cloak covering his entire body and eyes.

''I didn't mean you, I meant that disgusting rainbow puked ball.'' He pointed with his finger at Crayola.

''Hey, I am Crayola, a fairy, not puke!'' Crayola pouted at him as he hid the voodoo doll from him.

''Like I said.'' He began to raise his staff.

''He's with me, well sort of.'' I'm trying to protect this small creature but if he gets in the way I won't lift a finger, I'm here for a purpose and I shall have it.

''Ah yes, then do you have what I want?'' He lowered his staff and gestured at me with it.

''A bag of devil's sand found at the bottom of the deadliest quicksand at Sunagakure, just like you asked.''

''Yes, that will enhance my powers.'' He grinned as I held the bag in front of him.

''I don't care what you are doing or casting, give me as promised.''

''Ah yes, a man's necklace, of some sort.''

''Hidan's necklace.''

''Here it is.''

''T-this isn't his- Hey!'' The Kaldorei had disappeared along with the devil's sand.

''You fool, he left, El Payaso Eugene Jorge Rivera De San Antonio Jr The Third would've caught him.'' Crayola said as he seemed amused at what had just happened to me.

''Geez, how do you even remember his last name?''

''That's not his last name, that's all his first name. I can't remember his middle or last name.''

''Oh my Jashin that's really sad.''

''I know! I can't believe I forgot the last name of a great and powerful person.''

''I didn't mean th- ugh I got things to do, don't follow me.''

''Ok, now I'm going to follow you.''

[x]

''I am so hungry!'' I scraped the wall with my claws as I was angered. I haven't had any food in two days.

''Um, excuse me, do you know where Kaldoray is?'' A small glowing rainbow creature asked as she hid something behind her back.

''Uh no ma'am, I mean, there's many Kaldoreis. You don't know his name?'' I would attempt to eat her, but she's too tiny to even fill in for air.

''Ma'am? That's insulting, I am a man. A macho got it?''

''Oh uh sorry… why do you need to find him anyway?''

''I want to prove I'm strong to a stranger, I need to find it before he does.''

''Oh, how did he look?''

''He wore a long cloak, it covered his eyes… He had a staff that had a green ball at the top. It sparkled like so.'' He shook his butt and it began to sparkle.

''What the actual f- wait, I know who you are talking about. A green ball, it's Reretuac Stoneclaw. He's a lord, a strong one. He owns this section of the mountain. If I were you, I'd forget about what he took and let the other guy handle it.''

''Ah, at least I have a name now. Since he hid his face I couldn't tell who he was. Thanks for the help, oh and for my gratitude, I will turn you into a fabulous minotaur.''

''A-a what? AH-'' I was zapped with too much magic, it blinded my eyes, I couldn't see… but I felt different. Stronger if anything. I opened my eyes.

''Oh so much better. Here's a mirror, you look faaaabulouuuus.'' As he finished talking I looked and I had completely changed. I had pink fur, my manly nipples were pierced, I have red claws, red glossy lips, a surprisingly pretty bow, a dress that didn't cover my nipples, ruby four inch stiletto heels, eye shadow, fake eye lashes and I basically look like a Jessica Rabbit drag queen…

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU NOW, MOOO!'' I charged at it and it yelped and tried to fly faster.

[x]

The cave was very dark and humid, there were no lights so I was using my Byakugan and sensei was right behind me, he kept uttering words and I've had it with them. It's weird and getting annoying.

''Sensei stop that, it's annoying.'' I said as I looked at him but didn't see him behind me, he appeared in front of me.

''Why? Does it bother you baa-chan?'' He said as he gave me a creepy smile.

''Get the hell away from me, and I am not a baa-chan.'' I pushed him away.

''Heh, is that any way to treat your sensei? You hurt my feelings.''

''Sorry.'' That's all I could say, really.

''No need, so what happened to your brother?'' He asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

''He got shot by a chakra bullet as he pushed Shuuhei out of the way… I wasn't there but if I were I probably wouldn't have wanted to see that, I don't know how I'd react…'' I responded as I noticed that he almost tripped on a rock.

''Ow—''

''Be careful sensei and what exactly are we looking for?''

''A fight or two should be enough to prove our teamwork, the thing is, they knew that this place will make us separate into two. So somehow, we have to regroup in a fight or something. The faster we can get this done the sooner you can see your brother.''

''…wait, then why did we split?''

''We don't know where to go so might as well explore.''

''-AHHHHH!''

''Kyosuke!'' I recognized that scream from anywhere, it was Zakuro's.

''Sensei, the other side, I think they are in trouble.''

''Zakuro, Kyosuke, what happened?!''

''Sensei, Kyosuke… he's, he's-''

[x]

'' Reretuac! Si non sicut locutus est mihi, et ego vobis membra dilaniant audis? (Reretuac! If you don't give me as promised, I will tear you limb from limb you hear me!)'' I've had enough with his stupid maze game.

'' Sicut locutus est tibi dabo, si hoc invenient me? (I will give you as promised, if you can find me that is!)''

'' Leo, sed non apparet? Cadent a verbis oris tui sicut de stercore asinum! (A response, yet no appearance? Words fall from your mouth as shit from ass!)''

'' Ea non delicatus sunt sermónes (Those words weren't nice)''

A gust of smoke surrounded me, there was no response and I knew the gust was harmless. I did however find a map. This bastard wants me to treasure hunt him? I'm not going to waste my time. I knew that was going to happen so I never did get the actual devil's sand, it's just an imitation I bought from a merchant. Guess he'll figure it out on his own.

[x]

''Zakuro? Why did you suddenly stop?'' I asked.

''I sense something coming our way.''

''Well let's hope is Naru and sensei and not anyone else.''

''I'm afraid that's not it.''

''I GOT YOU NOW YOU BALL OF RAINBOW PUKE!''

''After all I did for you?! You ungrateful Minotaur!''

The Minotaur charged at the small glow thing but missed and was headed towards Zakuro.

''W-WAH I CAN'T STOP!'' Cried the Minotaur as he crashed against a giant pillar of some sort. Rocks began to crumble down and there wasn't any time.

''Look out Zakuro!'' I pushed him as a rock had hit me on the leg.

'' -AHHHHH!'' Zakuro yelled, the rest began to fade out.

''Kyosuke!''

[x]

''How's my son?!'' Naruto demanded as the medic kept telling him to calm down.

''He's in the x-ray room but we are waiting for a medic… Lady Sakura didn't check in tod—''

''WHAT?!'' Naruto snapped.

''She isn't in today… there's a lot of people in the ER because we are short on medics, Haruto's condition is very serious and she could be able to handle it. Maybe if you can—''

''I'll bring her now.'' Naruto disappeared.

''WHY CAN'T I BE WITH HIM?!'' Shuuhei yelled at the medics that were trying to hold him back from entering the operation room.

''Sir, please understand that he is in critical conditions and the upmost concentration is needed. We need you to cooperate and stay in the waiting room until further notice for the sake of our work environment.'' said a medic as he tried to calm him down.

''—But!''

''Enough Shuuhei!'' yelled Sasuke as he walked in the room.

''D-dad… it's all my fault I—''

''I'll take it from here'' said Sasuke to the medics as he put an arm on his son's shoulder.

''Do not blame yourself and do not belittle Haruto's sacrifice. He protected you because he cared about you, that's an honorable thing and shouldn't be considered a burden upon the one who was saved.'' said Sasuke.

''I—after all I did today… he still…'' Shuuhei was starting to shake.

''Son, let's sit down and hope for the best. I'll bring you some coffee.'' said Sasuke as he helped his son to a chair.

[x]

''-kura! Open the door! It's me Naruto!'' Naruto kept knocking on it each time making it louder.

''Go away!'' Sakura screamed from inside the house, Naruto broke down the door.

''Why aren't you in today? People are sick and waiting for you, why aren't you doing your job!?'' Naruto headed upstairs, where her room was and waited for a response.

''No one cares if I'm sick or not, no one cares about me. People take days off from work when they feel this way, so why can't I take a day or two off?'' she answered back.

''Because we need you! My son needs you! I need you!'' Naruto yelled.

''What happened to your son?'' she asked.

''He has a spinal and possibly a head injury; we were ambushed today on our way—''

''Is Sasuke ok?''

''Y-yes he is, the point is, I am begging you… to help my son… please, my children and my wife keep the fire in my heart burning, if my son dies… I don't think I can—''

''Can what? Oh, all of a sudden your son is important and my daughter wasn't when she left the village?'' she snapped back.

''We searched for her, for days but she was far gone! We are still looking for her, there's still hope but my son… he's injured, he does not have a fighting chance by himself!''

''Fine, I'll help…'' she said as she came out of her room.

''Thank you Sakura chan.'' Naruto was about to embrace her but she stopped him from doing so, she didn't look at his face and kept her head down.

''Thank me when he opens his eyes.'' she said as Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and they both disappeared.

[x]

Sakura and Naruto appeared near the hospital, as they enter a lot of medics begin to request help and some begin to hand her files of patients in critical conditions. She looks over at some of them and tells the medics to perform certain tasks for some of the patients until she is able to get to them. She walks towards the emergency room and sees Sasuke giving his son some coffee. The medics that were waiting with Haruto begin to walk up to her.

''What's the current situation?'' she asked.

''We took some x-rays, it looks like he was shot directly at the thoracic spine. Most of the damage there is done from T1 to T10… some of the damage travelled up to the cervical spine's C7 and C6.'' said one medic.

''He also has signs of head injuries, there's a crack in his skull, I assume he hit the floor a little too hard or got hit by something.'' said another medic.

''Since he arrived, he had signs of respiratory failure; he's connected to a ventilator. We have to unblock some of the chakra flow from the spine so that he won't be at risk of paralysis.'' said the other medic.

''He's in serious critical conditions, whoever shot that chakra bullet had a lot of strength.'' said the medic who had come out from the room.

''We'll need to perform immediate surgery.'' Said Sakura as she looked at Naruto and saw his worried expression.

''I-Is my son going to—''

''Have faith Naruto, we will do our best.'' said Sakura as she entered the operation room.

**TBC!**

This information is from an actual class I had this year (Anatomy & Physiology) that's if you were wondering where I got it. Also, I give many thanks to my editor Arden Aurelius again, he's helped me a lot on my grammar and he's suggested a couple of different ways to word things that has actually made the story better in my opinion 3


	5. Trepidation

The room was cold and only one light was focused on one person, everyone was walking at a fast pace, a handful of them were surrounding him but there was enough space for me to begin working on him. Every heartbeat, every breath this boy took could be his last. My job is to keep him alive, to allow this boy to return to his normal life because if I don't succeed he can either die or stay in a coma for god knows how long. I put my gloves on incase I am needed to open his back because of unwanted complications. I extend my chakra into his back, a medic clears my forehead from sweat as I cut through the chakra blocks in his thoracic spine. Each cut I make could end his life. I hear a loud noise coming from the ventilator and the medic tells me his breathing is decreasing, after that I hear another loud noise, this time his heart rate is decreasing. Another loud noise becomes present, his nerves are compressing. If I damage his nervous system he can become paralyzed permanently.

''The nerves are getting damaged lady Sakura—'' said the medic in charge of monitoring his nervous system during the surgery.

''I know.'' I stopped my chakra flow.

''He has a couple of vertebras fractured.'' said the medic who possesses the Byakugan and was monitoring every cut I made.

''Some of his discs were damaged as well, I'm going to have to open his back.'' I said as everyone looked worried but gathered the tools for the procedure.

[x]

Naruto was pacing back and forth, worried and restless he kept cursing under his breath. Naruto kept asking any medic that left the operation room, they just kept telling him they were doing their best, but obviously that worried him more. As his best friend I really don't know what to say, I'd probably end up saying the same things the medics kept telling him over and over and that'll just frustrate anyone, but as a father, I am allowed to say this.

''Naruto'' I called him as he stopped, he didn't look at me he kept his head facing the operation room where his son was in.

''Believe in him'' I said with all honesty. He looked at me confused.

''W-what?''

''You don't think he's going to make it, you are not believing in him. Wasn't it you who made all of us believe in you? Well your son is in that position and I'm sure he wants his father to believe in him even when all odds are against him.'' I said as my son let a snore escape his throat, his head was resting against my shoulder as he slept soundly. And here I thought the effects of coffee do otherwise.

''Of course I believe in my son, it's just that—''

''Just that what? Your son needs you right now, if it was possible he'd be holding your hand, gripping it, crushing it with all his might because he knows that he will be ok as long as his father is there for him.'' I folded my arms.

''What should I do?'' he asked.

''I don't know, you are the Hokage.'' I said as I smirked. Naruto smiled and nodded as he began to run out of the room. I was confused.

''Where are you going?'' I yelled.

''There is something I must do.'' He said.

''What?'' I asked.

''Justice'' he responded as he had vanished. As soon as I turned my head I heard someone call name, this woke up my son.

''Sasuke!'' said my wife as I noticed she had brought Hinata along.

''W-where is Haruto? My son where is he?!'' Hinata asked the medic, she was agitated and was short of breath, they offered her water and a seat but she refused.

''Hinata, your son is in the operation room.''

''Where is my husband? Is he in there?'' she asked as she was heading towards the operation room.

''No, he left, he said there was something he must do.'' I said.

[x]

I was heading towards the prison ward as I noticed that guards standing watch were all killed. I rushed in and noticed all of the guards inside had been killed as well, there is no doubt that it was those two that did this. The inmates were terrified, some were trying to escape but I let my shadow clones handle them. I sent a shadow clone for back up but I kept going, this is for my son, I must show him that I did more than my best. I went into every interrogation room in search for the enemies we had fought earlier and I haven't found any. I suddenly hear a scream, someone had called out for help in agony but it was brief, he's probably dead and that's where those two are probably at. I rushed towards the door I thought the scream had come from but it was empty. Damn it! I rush to the second floor of interrogation and and the end of the hall I found a note on the door written in blood.

'Boo'

I felt something hit my head and as I tried to turn around I fell to the ground disoriented and all I could see was a blurry image of a man who had copper hair enveloping in darkness as I blacked out.

[x]

There was no sound coming from the rocks, it was so dark I couldn't see, the only way I was able to see was with his jutsu.

''Naru, use your Byakugan to see what condition Kyosuke is in.'' said Kotaishi.

''I already did sensei, he's unconscious and it looks like he sprained his left ankle.'' I said as I stepped back from the wall.

''Can't you say 'Byakugan!' like other Hyūga do? Geez.'' said Kotaishi as he sighed.

''I can treat that, but I can't lift the boulder it's too heavy'' said Zakuro.

''We need to get to the other side fast or-''

''Leave that to me sensei.'' said Naru as he was forming a sphere of chakra on his palm.

''Zakuro step away from the wall'' said sensei

''Rasengan!'' I feel the wall break instantly and I go through it in no time.

''W-woah!'' said Zakuro in amazement.

''Wow, you can already use the Rasengan huh?'' said Kotaishi as he went through the broken wall.

''Let's get him out of there guys.'' I began to move the rocks.

''Is that what attacked him?'' Kotaishi asked.

''Y-yes, I've never seen such a flawless creature… is it female?'' Zakuro poked it with a stick.

''Don't ask me, I've never seen a pink Minotaur looking like a Jessica Rabbit drag queen.'' said Kotaishi.

''You know uh, a little help here? Kyosuke might wake up and suffer of heart attack since he's such a scaredy cat.'' I said as I heard a light cough coming from the rocks.

''H-hey I heard that you idiot, ahhh!'' gasped Kyosuke as he tried to question what had happened but was in too much pain to do so.

''Listen to me Kyosuke, do not move, we are getting you out of there but any wrong move and this whole thing can come down on you and crush you. If you ask me, I don't think Zakuro can heal that so just stay put alright?'' I said as sensei he and Zakuro helped on the giant boulder showing Kyosuke's head.

''C-can you guys see him? It's still dark…'' said Zakuro worriedly.

''Yes I can, I have my byakugan activated.'' I finished talking as I noticed that there was a rock on Kyosuke's left leg, hurting his ankle.

''Sensei, we need to get that rock off of him carefully.''

''Well it would help if I could see.'' responded sensei.

''Fire Style: dragon flare jutsu!'' said Kyosuke as a ball of fire was floating in front of him as he kept his tiger hand seal.

''Seriously? Out of all the jutsus you-'' I was interrupted by Kyosuke.

''You guys need light to get me out of here and heal me so hurry it before I let go of my tiger hand seal because it requires chakra to maintain this and I can't keep it up for too long since agh... since I don't feel good…'' he groaned.

''He's in a lot of pain…'' said Zakuro as he got some medicine out of his bag.

''Heh, why did you create a jutsu like that?'' I asked as I got rocks out of his way.

''…I was watching a scary movie with my brother, one of the victim's torch was put out and died because he couldn't see… so that is why I created this jutsu in case that ever happened to me. And you know something? Be grateful because it's helping you guys see now.'' He said as sensei and I took the last rock away from him, I grabbed him by the arm.

''You can let go of that hand seal for now, I got it from here.'' I said as I noticed sensei grabbed him by his legs, he let out a yelp but bit his lip and then it was dark, I could only see their chakra flows now and I noticed that he had a low chakra flow. I laid him against me for support since there aren't any pillows lying around of course and his hair immediately stabbed at my face but I told him to tilt his head a little and he did so apologizing as well.

''I need to see in order to start working on him, can you do that fire jutsu again?'' Zakuro asked Kyosuke as he did the same hand seals as before and a small ball of fire started to burn but it disappeared.

''No, I don't have enough chakra… I don't know why, I didn't use much I-'' I interrupted Kyosuke.

''Do the hand seals again and hold the tiger seal, I'll transfer chakra.'' I watched as he did the hand seals and as I saw the tiger seal I put my arms around him and wrapped both of my hands on his tiger seal, the ball of fire was at a decent size for Zakuro to work on cuts he had around visible parts of the body.

''You know how to transfer chakra already?'' Kotaishi seemed surprised.

''Yes, but not like dad. I haven't mastered it yet but I can transfer chakra only by holding the ally's hand seal. It's weird, I know, but I'm still practicing.'' I said as I noticed Kyosuke's hands were shaking.

''You alright Kyosuke?'' I asked because I was a bit worried.

''…Just get this over with.'' He said as he flinched when Zakuro began to heal his ankle.

''It won't take long.'' Zakuro said.

''I'm hungry.'' said Kotaishi sensei as his stomach growled.

''I got some bentos I bought from a bento shop I came across while I left the store where I bought some candy from, it's in my bag over there.'' I directed him with my eyes as he reached for the bag and grabbed a bento.

''Thanks Naru, this won't pass you right away but it is a start.'' He snickered.

''All done, you can move now Kyosuke.'' said Zakuro as I felt Kyosuke yank his hands away from mine and stood up.

''It's dark again.'' Kotaishi said.

''Guys… I don't have any chakra.'' said Kyosuke as he tried to make different hand seals all ending with tiger.

''That's silly, you'd be dead by now.'' said Kotaishi.

''Did you forget how to ninja?'' said Zakuro as he laughed.

''I swear… I don't—''

''He's speaking the truth, when I transferred chakra I didn't have to mingle with his, I didn't feel his chakra and mine just directly went to his seal.'' I said a bit worried.

''It could be the cave's effect. Maybe a Kaldorei spell.'' said Kotaishi.

''But why only him? I can still use my Byakugan… Kyosuke… you are drained!''

''…Ow…'' a groan escaped someone.

''Guys I think it has something to do with that Minotaur that ran into the wall causing the rocks to fall on Kyosuke.'' Naru grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, he growled and tried to bite at him.

''Listen buddy, what the hell did you do to my friend?'' he growled again but Naru noticed something different about him and let go.

''Sorry miss, I didn't mean to—'' the Minotaur snapped at him.

''I am a male Minotaur, not a female!'' he said as he noticed his nails and growled more as he began to murmur 'I'm going to kill that piece of shit puke ball'. Then his stomach growled and Naru grinned as he looked at Kotaishi who had finished his bento.

''Listen, we can help you if you help us.'' Said Zakuro

''I bet you can, I'm hungry so very hungry.'' The Minotaur said as he licked his lips but snarled because of the lipstick taste.

''Here, have my bento.'' I grabbed the bento from my bag and handed it to him.

''R-really? Y-you want to give me your food? Why?'' asked the Minotaur as I laid a hand on his shoulder.

''Because you just became my friend.'' I gave him a smile and convinced, he began to eat his bento as he said 'thank you'.

[x]

I heard a high pitch sounding in both of my ears, my head was not clear enough and it hurt as well, it's really dark in here, I tried to move but I felt chakra chains confining me. I'm someone's hostage…

''What do you want with me?'' I asked as I tried to move but it was futile.

''Oh dear he's awake!'' a mysterious person sounded very excited as someone turned on the lights and I blinked a couple of times to help my vision adjust. The man that attacked me earlier was sitting before me. I noticed an oddly small teacup on my side of the table, it was porcelain and it had a small purple fairy imprinted on it. There were two stuffed animals on both sides of the table with their own small teacups and plates, the tablecloth was pink with patterns and a ribbon on the edges of the table… it also had penis shapes all over it for some reason. There's a porcelain teapot in the center with a plate filled with chocolate chip cookies.

''W-what the f—''

''Shut up and enjoy the silence.'' He demanded me as he drank his tea in a formal manner as his pinkie pointed at the ceiling. I noticed there was another man in the room but he was standing against the wall drinking from a flask. I stayed quiet and minutes later he put his teacup down and nibbled on a cookie, he offered me a cookie and I shook my head from side to side, then he offered the other man a cookie, the man took it and ate it in one bite as he pulled out a flask. The other man sighed and placed two cookies on the empty plates of the stuffed animals. He then poured us tea. He folded his hands and smiled.

''Hello, my name is Lord Zenith, and this bastard is Dahv. I called you for this tea party because—''

''Are you really a lord?'' I asked but he seemed angry that I had interrupted his opening. Dahv laughed as he choked a little on his drink and he grunted at me when he noticed I had watched him.

''Hello, my name is Lord Zenith. I called you for this tea party because I have important information to give you. Will you listen?'' he asked nicely as he offered me a cookie again but I refused.

''If you wanted to speak to me then why didn't you just request an audience with me in my village?'' a Calico cat had popped out from behind him and climbed onto his lap, it purred as Zenith stroked his back.

''Because I prefer to do things the fun way, now is it a yes or a no?'' he stroked his cat some more while he sipped from his cup again.

''Sure why not? But make it quick before my Anbu men arrive, they are rather quick.'' I said as I grinned.

''Ah, well they won't find you, at least not now. You are in another dimension.''

''W-what? Are you an apprentice of Obito—''

''I'm no one's apprentice, and what the fuck is Obito? Never mind, I am here to deliver a message on behalf of a friend of mine.'' He poured some tea into his cup.

''Git err over wif you *hic* dimwit!'' said Dahv who has had a little too much of whatever was in that flask.

''The man who spoke with you earlier, his name is Emmett, and I know he spoke with you, before our fight of course, he warned you about something but it came out as a riddle because that's that shit he does. It annoys some people but I don't care enough to ''solve'' it for them nor am I here to solve it for you either so don't get your hopes up sweet tea… haha get it? Anyway, I am just here to warn you when it will happen so you at least have a fighting chance but I doubt it.''

''If you are here to help me, then why the hell did you attack me earlier?''

''Oh, we didn't attack you, we attacked your friend and his sons.''

''Why?''

''It was a side mission, if you prefer to call it that way, but believe me, I had no intention of coming to you either. It was unexpected, my friend asked me to deliver this message and I accepted. He had nothing to do with my actions earlier, that was something I did for someone else. Now, I will tell you what my friend wanted you to hear, no more, no less. Here it goes.''

[x]

The Minotaur finished eating from the third bento we had given him, leaving me with only one bento left. He looked at me asking for more but I told him I needed to eat as well, he apologized and stood up.

''Well I'm glad you enjoyed that, now friend, is it wrong of me to ask of you for a favor?'' I looked at him as he stuttered a little bit.

''Y-yes, I mean n-no it's not wrong of you. You gave me food and therefore I am in your debt, at least for 3 times. Though, do not ask me the secret of this maze please I—''

''Woah woah, we are in a maze?'' Zakuro seemed frightened now.

''Yes, once you enter a maze you have to complete it, there is no turning back.'' He said as he noticed the broken wall.

''Y-you broke the wall?! That's against the rules more of them will come.'' He said.

''More of who?'' I asked.

''More Minotaurs, you need to proceed before they come. They'll be behind you and in front of you.''

''Do not be afraid Minotaur, we don't want you to get in trouble or anything like that. We just wanted to ask, why is my friend drained from all of his chakra?'' Zakuro asked.

''Afraid? Me? Hah, I'd be dead by now.'' He said.

''What do you mean?'' Kotaishi asked this time.

''Fear, is what this boy went through, he isn't drained of chakra, he is locked. Locked because this maze feeds off of fear, if he were drained by chakra he'd be dead and you all know that since you are ninja. He needs to complete this maze or else he'll be locked forever. He cannot use his chakra from now on, until he finishes the maze of course. The longer you stay the more chakra is drained, so after a long period of time you eventually die. I've been here for a while now so if I were to have feared all along I wouldn't be here.'' He said.

''Why were you running?'' Zakuro asked.

''I was trying to catch a stupid rainbow ball of puke that turned me this way.'' He said as he gestured to all of himself.

''A female Minotaur?''

''No, a drag queen of Jessica Rabbit, yes a female Minotaur.''

''So if we do not fear, we can use our chakra right?'' asked Kotaishi.

''Yes, but you can never expect to not fear. Just keep a strong will.'' He finished I grabbed my bag as he stared at it.

''For my bento… will you guide us? I promise that we will help you get back to your original form.'' I gave him my bento and waited for a response, he handed it back to me and sighed as he unwrapped his arms.

''Wait here, I will be back.'' He began to run where it appeared he had come from.

''Great Naru, he's gone for good.'' Kyosuke said.

''No, he'll be back.'' I said confidently.

''What makes you so sure?'' sensei asked.

''Givest thy food to thy beast with the body of thyself and only then shall he be tamed.'' I said remembering the lines from one of the many books I've read.

''So you just tamed him?'' asked Kyosuke again.

''That sounds bad, I prefer befriending. Call it charm of charisma if you will.'' I said as I heard the Minotaur return, he approached with a bright light.

''I will help you get through the maze but I do not and will not fight my brothers.'' He said as he began to lead the way.

''Is there any way we can weaken you, I mean them?'' Zakuro asked.

''…you cannot weaken a Minotaur you can only behead them or kill them with tartar sauce, it is our only poison.'' He said as he heard Kyosuke laugh.

''Tartar sauce?! Really?!'' he kept on laughing some more.

''Yes child, tartar sauce, I don't suppose you have some right?'' he stopped and turned around for an answer.

''Actually… I do.'' He said as the Minotaur's hair stood when he saw the tartar sauce.

''Seriously?'' Zakuro asked him.

''Hey it was on sale.'' He said.

''Whatever you do, do not pour it in my mouth nor in whatever I eat if you want to get out of here, of course.'' The Minotaur said as his fur relaxed a little from looking at the tartar sauce.

''He won't, I promise. I will protect you friend.'' I said as he looked at me.

''Your kindness… is very much appreciated, however, we do not have the need for that here as only I took mercy upon you and your friends because you silenced my hunger of two days. I cannot speak for my brothers, friend.''

''I will keep that in mind Minotaur.'' I looked at him determined to get us all out of here and help him out return the way he was.

''Call me Jautis.''

''Alright Jautis, I'm Naru, the tartar sauce guy is named Kyosuke, the pink haired boy is named Zakuro and the tall old man over there is named Kotaishi. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' I said.

''Hey!'' Said my teammates as they began to playfully attack me, Jautis pulled me up and placed me over his left shoulder.

''W-what? He gets a ride and we don't?''

''Have you given me anything to eat?'' Jautis asked as he snickered.

[x]

I wonder what's keeping Naruto so long, I'm beginning to worry a little.

''Lady Hinata!'' I heard the voice of someone unfamiliar, I cocked my head and it was an Anbu, I stood up worriedly as Hinata asked him what was going on.

''The Hokage, he's in trouble and we cannot find him.'' Said the Anbu as he sounded fatigued.

''That idiot!'' I said as the Anbu looked at me for calling the Hokage an idiot but he began to speak again.

''Last we heard was that he was in the prison ward, though we did not find him there. I dispatched a search team to look for him.''

''I'm going as well.'' Said Hinata as she stood up.

''No, stay here Hinata. I will look for him and I promise I'll bring him back.'' I said as she nodded her head approvingly and then I vanished from her sight.

[x]

I had cut into his back and I began to unblock the chakra blocks he had, things seemed to be going fine and he wasn't losing a lot of blood like I thought he would, his breathing patterns seemed normal and everything was going to be fine. I then began to fix his broken vertebras and healed his damaged discs as I saw them fill up with the the usual fluid. I healed his nearby nerves and then I began to stitch his back but all of a sudden he began to shake uncontrollably.

''Hold him! Hold him still before he hurts himself more!'' I demanded as a couple of medics began to hold him down. I finished stitching him but he was still shaking uncontrollably and all of a sudden began to hit and grab at the medics.

''I have never seen a chakra bullet cause something like this…'' as I placed my hand on his head and delivered some chakra he stopped shaking. Poor boy, he had suffered a lot and now… I finally healed his stitched back and took my gloves off. From then on the medics where able to manage the rest, I walked out of the room and noticed that Hinata, Aki and her son Shuuhei were there waiting. I did not see Naruto or Sasuke, I sighed as I approached them with the news.

''H-how's my son is he—'' Hinata worriedly began to walk towards me as she fidgeted.

''Can we see him?!'' asked Shuuhei as he looked restless.

''How is he Lady Sakura?'' asked Sasuke's wife as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

''Well I'm afraid that your son is—'' the rest was blurred in Hinata's mind, she fainted before I could finish. A couple of nearby medics began to assist her, Sasuke's wife was worried and I for one was not but I helped her.

[x]

''A-are you lying?'' Naruto demanded an immediate answer from me.

''I could be, but you don't know that. I've delivered you my message so I will return you to your world now.'' I said as I snapped my fingers and the chakra chains disappeared.

''You are coming with me!'' he said as he was about to grab me but Dahv interfered.

''Touch him, and you are dead kid.'' Dahv had grabbed his wrist before he threatened him.

''Do not call me a kid, I'm older than you.'' Naruto said as he snatched his arm away from him.

''Are you sure about that?'' I said teasingly.

''What?'' he asked.

''Dahv, take him back to his world. I'm going to pack up my tea party set, it will stay open until you pass back here.'' I opened up a dimension portal for them and it lead to a women's bathroom.

''Are you serious? We have to go through there?'' Naruto asked as he gulped.

''Third stall on the left will be the portal to your world, I don't want you to stay here so yes, you have to go through there.'' I said as I glanced at him.

''Want some vodka?'' Dahv gestured his flask at Naruto, he declined it.

''Hah, I don't blame ya, this cheap ass shit sucks donkey balls but it'll do the job y'know?'' he said as he drank some more and pulled Naruto with him through the portal.

''AHHH! GET OUT GET OUT!'' A woman who was staring at the mirror screamed at them, I chuckled in amusement.

**TBC!**


	6. Celerity

We went through this portal into another dimension, which happened to be a women's bathroom… There was a woman, around her mid-forties, who was applying makeup onto her face and when she saw us, she went crazy. Before I could apologize, I was hit with her shoe and other women joined her by throwing stuff at us, Dahv kept dodging all of them and I ran to the stall, there was a woman in the stall we had to go into and I had no choice. I was about to knock but Dahv kicked the door open and the woman got hit in the face by it, she was scared but her anger won over and she began to kick and punch us. He grabbed her, groped her, then threw her aside as he closed the stall, I slapped his hand for groping the lady, he just looked at me and laughed. We then went through the second portal and we were back at Konoha's prison.

''What the hell man?'' I asked as I noticed I had wounds all over my body from getting heels thrown at me.

''Hah, that was fucking awesome!'' Dahv exclaimed as he drank from his flask.

''Why did we go through that?'' I asked and waited for a response.

''Cause it was fun… Hey… wanna see sumthin'?'' I nodded no but he reached for something in his pocket and held it up to my face. It was a Pacific Rim Blu-ray.

''Dude that movie sucked.'' I said as I noticed he was about to punch me. I dodged but he attacked again.

''Naruto!'' yelled someone from the end of the hallway, it was Sasuke. I noticed he was doing hand seals and I backed away as he closed in on Dahv.

''Chidori!'' Sasuke yelled as he hit Dahv with the Chidori, it knocked him through a couple walls.

''Are you okay?'' Sasuke asked me.

''Yeah'' I responded as we both looked through the walls and saw Dahv getting up, Sasuke was shocked.

''You… BROKE MY PACIFIC RIM BLU-RAY!'' Dahv yelled as he got his guns out.

''Dude that movie sucked.'' said Sasuke as I noticed Dahv's left eye twitch.

"I'm gonna bash that pretty face of yours in, boy." as soon as he started moving, I couldn't see him. He was moving too fast and I kept getting hit, Sasuke was chasing him with his Sharingan but he couldn't stop him. I could tell he was getting frustrated because he was also getting hit despite his Sharingan being activated. In retrospect, it was a weird combat style using a combination of knife and gun, involving precise aim and strength.

''What the?! His movements make no sense! Can you go into sage mode Naruto?'' Sasuke asked.

''Y-yeah, just give me a moment, one of my clones will do it. Ack! What the hell?'' we kept getting hit at random and we couldn't even see him in time to be able to dodge him. It's as if he were doing an insane dance.

''Yo, bitch boy stop playing with your food I'm losing here!'' Zen came out of a portal with nothing but rainbow boxers on and called out to Dahv.

''Huh—'' Sasuke was baffled because all attacks had stopped. We saw Dahv walking up to the portal where Zen was at.

''Tch, that's all you've got?''

''Sasuke you are in no position to be saying tha—''

"Which one of you assholes wants to have my foot shoved so far up their ass, they'll have to surgically remove me from you?" Dahv stopped moving.

''Try me.'' Sasuke responded, I tried to jump in front of him but Dahv had moved too quickly.

''Argh!'' Sasuke screamed as I turned around wide eyed. Dahv was behind him sucking his chakra along with his blood.

''Are you shitting me!'' Zen yelled as he closed the portal and opened up another one behind Dahv and pulled him away. The portal closed soon after and I saw Sasuke fall to his knees.

''Why do you always gotta act cool?'' I ran to Sasuke as he covered his neck. A few Anbu men arrived after, pretty late if you ask me.

''What the hell was that guy…'' Sasuke was short on his breath.

''I don't know but I got a feeling that my son knows. Is there a medic?'' I asked to my Anbu men and two stepped forward, one began to heal Sasuke's neck wounds and the other began healing me.

''I don't need healing, I have to go see my son.'' I began to walk away as Sasuke tried to stand up but fell back down.

''Damn it!'' he seemed frustrated.

''Sasuke you need to take it easy now because you are old. Make sure he's well.'' I demanded from the Anbu as they nodded. Sasuke grunted in response as I left the prison.

[x]

''And that is why I know I'm awesome.'' said Kyosuke to Jautis as Naru seemed like he has had enough of him.

''Jautis, how come you haven't hit him yet?'' I asked.

''He's the one with tartar sauce.'' he responded without hesitation.

''So Jautis, what do you, Minotaurs, do? You just guard the maze for the rest of your life?'' I asked as I looked at him. He gave out a heavy sigh.

''We take pride on honest people, we don't necessarily guard the maze, we guard the people that come to it. We defend honor so we make sure people don't cheat. I particularly don't like it but I can't just choose a different lifestyle.'' he responded as he let Naru off of his shoulders.

''What's wrong?'' Naru asked as sensei stopped walking ahead and turned around.

''He's here.'' Jautis responded.

''Who?'' we asked.

''Jautis! You were supposed to do your duty!'' yelled an angered Minotaur who headed our way.

''Brother, let us not fight, this human fed me when I was hungry.'' he pointed at Naru.

''Do not sell yourself for food, he is a disgrace to our maze as he broke the wall!'' he yelled as he ran towards Naru, sensei jumped in front of Naru to protect him but got knocked against the wall.

''I don't want to fight you brother.'' said Jautis as he stepped in front of Naru. I moved quickly towards sensei to see if he was okay, he stood up rubbing his head.

''It's too late for that, how dare you choose these rats over us, your brothers, and your honor?!'' yelled the Minotaur as he charged at Jautis.

''Shit, Naru try to open his mouth for the tartar sauce!'' Kyosuke yelled as he reached for his bag, Jautis looked at him with a sad expression.

''No! Are you forgetting the restriction of the arena? We cannot kill!'' yelled Naru as he had a Rasengan on his right hand.

''Very good Naru.'' said sensei as he began to assist Naru.

''Bulius listen to me! He broke the wall because his comrade was in danger not because he wanted to cheat!'' Jautis yelled but suddenly got tackled by his brother. They seemed equally matched in strength they were stuck in place; none of the two budged one bit.

''—Vos bastardus! (—You bastard!)'' the wall behind me had broken and I moved just in time, the guy who ran into us earlier had come through it speaking another language.

''H-hey!'' I yelped as sensei turned his head to me and had a shocked expression.

''Move away from him Zakuro!'' he yelled as he threw a kunai at him.

''Not now old man I'll give you attention later.'' the man winked at him as he dodged his kunai and looked at me. He was speechless but suddenly turned his attention to a mysterious man whose face was hidden in darkness as he began to speak.

''Grauiter ego te ad me pugnare cinaede! (I thought you were seriously going to fight me, pansy!)'' said the faceless man. He seemed to have some sort of long dark robe and a staff connected to a green orb at the top.

''Talk in our language please.'' Kotaishi sensei asked.

''We aren't talking about you.'' said the man as he attacked the faceless man.

''That's not why I want you to talk in our language, for all I know you could be sharing information that we need.'' said Kotaishi sensei.

''Arden, focus on me!'' yelled the man whose face wasn't visible.

''I would if you weren't so ugly Reretuac!'' yelled Arden back.

''Heyyyy bitches I found you!'' a rainbow mosquito came in through the broken wall Arden had come through.

''What the f—'' we all said in response, even Bulius.

''Aw no fair, you found him before me! Hmph!'' said the rainbow mosquito as she stomped her feet in thin air.

''Y-you!'' yelled Jautis as he threw Bulius to the side and ran towards the rainbow mosquito.

''Hey sexy bitch, how's that look of yours going?'' said the rainbow mosquito as she took a picture.

''Turn me back!'' demanded Jautis.

''Oh thank the voodoo lord there's a torch here, I don't have flash on my cheap camera. And hey, artist appreciation anyone? Like come on, look at him! Stunning.'' said the rainbow mosquito as Jautis was attempting to grab her but failed miserably.

''Turn me back!'' Jautis kept demanding, I noticed that Arden was having enough of them.

''Shit Crayola turn him back so that he can shut the fuck up!'' Arden demanded.

''No'' said Crayola boldly.

''If you don't turn him back I'll hit you with a flyswatter and eat you alive.'' Arden responded immediately.

''Fine, only because I don't want to ruin my new corset.'' Crayola zapped Jautis with a lot of magic, it looked as if Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon was transforming.

''Ah, it's good to be back because those stiletto heels were killing me.'' said Jautis.

''You know you could've just taken those off right?'' Naru responded.

''S-shut up!'' responded Jautis as he blushed slightly in embarrassment.

''Moo!'' all of a sudden Bulius was charging at Jautis.

''Jautis!'' yelled Naru as Jautis hit the ground pretty hard, Naru ran towards Jautis but Bulius began to attack Naru, he dodged and attacked back. Kyosuke assisted him with a weak Chidori. I took a kunai out and ran towards Bulius but as I got closer Bulius got angry and charged at me. Naru and Kyosuke yelled my name as I closed my eyes pointing my kunai towards Bulius. In a blink of an eye I was moved from the spot, it was so fast I didn't realize what had happened. I noticed that the man known as Arden was holding me in his arms.

''You okay cherry boy?'' he asked me as I felt my face light up a hue of red.

''D-don't call me that and put me down this instant!'' I demanded from him as I pushed him away from me.

"I'll take this as payment." he was holding me tight and suddenly he pulled my face closer to his and forced a kiss on me.

''Zakuro—'' Kyosuke seemed speechless and devastated.

''What the— that was my first kiss you asshole!'' I yelled as I kept pushing him away.

''Such soft lips for a boy.'' he leaned closer again but this time I moved my head away.

''Let him go!'' yelled Naru as he ran towards Arden.

''Mind your own business kid.'' Arden responded but was interrupted by Reretuac.

''What is this nonsense Arden?! He's not worth it boo!'' yelled Crayola.

''Fight me!'' Reretuac demanded as he launched an attack at Arden but dodged while carrying me, he put me down next to Naru and disappeared quickly.

''He's fast…'' I said to Naru.

''Come here!'' Bulius grabbed Naru by the shirt and pulled him up.

''No!'' I yelled as I attacked him with taijutsu, sensei helped Naru escape just in time and we all managed to knock him down with our combined attacks.

''K-Kyosuke, can you carry Jautis?'' Naru asked as he was short on breath.

''…I mean he DID cause the rocks to collapse on me and I almost died, but sure. You will owe me though.'' he responded as I heard a heavy sigh from Naru.

''I'll heal him when we reach a safe location, sensei don't forget the lantern.'' I reminded him as he grabbed it and began to lead the way.

''I-I know a way'' said Jautis as he tried to stand up on his own but was beaten by his shaking legs and ended up leaning against Kyosuke who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

''Hah, can't catch me!'' said Arden as he was attacking Reretuac at a really fast pace, he got mad and attacked Arden.

''What was that now?'' said Reretuac laughing maniacally, Arden's clothes were dirtied by the attack.

''…'' Arden was silent and still for a moment, it was the perfect time to get away.

''Ooooooooh, you are in big trouble now stupid hoe, I can smell it!'' said Crayola.

''Hurry hurry, I have a feeling it's about to get ugly and we don't want to get involved.'' Naru said as he helped Jautis with Kyosuke.

''White haired old man, you have a nice butt for a fashionless person!'' yelled Crayola as he sat down and began to eat popcorn.

''What?'' said Kotaishi.

[x]

I was running as fast as I could, dashing through my village to only reach one destination, a place where not everyone makes it out, the place where my son is at a life or death situation. I go through many people that wanted to talk to me but my mind is only focusing on one person, my son. I reached the operation room my son was in but I couldn't find him, I see Aki and Sakura talking.

''H-how's my son?'' I asked as I was short on breath.

''The good news is that he's alive.'' I felt a heavy weight lift off of my shoulders, I look into a room past them and see that my wife was laying on a bed.

''What the hell happened to my wife?!'' I walked past Sakura and Aki towards my wife, I grabbed her hand.

''She's fine, she just collapsed when I was about to deliver the news, I wasn't finished.'' Sakura said.

''Well… where's my son?'' I asked in fear.

''He's in a coma…'' Sakura finished as I noticed Hinata started tearing through her eyelids, she opened her eyes and whispered something as she covered her mouth and continued to cry more.

[x]

''Haru… you have to come out of this… please… I-I promise I won't be an asshole to you, I will treat you better, we can be friends again… we can hang out like we used to, we can have fun, like we used to, we can be happy again… just please… don't leave me like this, I need you… it's ok if you don't want to do it for me but… for your brother… please…'' tears began to roll down my eyes, I felt my rib cage compressing my lungs as I gasped for air and wept while I held his hand. He breathed slowly, the machine beeped every time his heart beat, I swear I was going to have an emotional break down if he didn't snap out of his coma.

''I… I can be content by just watching you from a far!... I just want you to be happy and lively, I can't stand seeing you like this, Haru!'' I screamed and screamed his name, I was out of control and even though I knew it I just couldn't stop… I cried more and more…

''Sir, you have to leave.'' a medic ninja came into the room.

''He needs me! You don't understand!'' I yelled some more, he doesn't know… he doesn't know how much I love him and I can't tell him if he's in a never ending dream!

''I understand but you have been screaming and crying, other patients are complaining. Please understand and come back later when you have—''

''When I have what?! I cannot keep my heart silent! Let the world know, no, fuck the world! How can I let him know that I love him?! How?! You don't understand—'' I was grabbed by a couple of medics that had rushed in to assist the other medic, as they pulled me out of the room I kept yelling and looking back at Haru, hoping that he would wake up and stop them from keeping me away from him… he never got up… he stayed sleeping on that bed…

''Let that boy go!'' I looked in front of me and saw the Hokage and immediately they let go of me.

''Hokage-sama, he's been causing a disturbance and—''

''I promise he won't anymore, let me take care of it.'' he placed a hand on my shoulder as I rubbed my eyes from all those tears. I looked ridiculous, I look up to this man, this hero, yet here I am, acting like a stupid five year old… my actions are justified, he would do the same if it were his wife.

''Shuuhei, are you okay?'' asked Lady Hinata.

''…no, I can't be ok, not if he's like this… it's because of me.'' Hinata held my hand as we walked towards Haru, I saw her tear up as at the same time as me.

''Don't blame yourself Shuuhei, you fought alongside him and protected him as he did you.'' responded the Hokage.

''Haruto…'' she whispered as she leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

''He's strong, I believe in him… H-he's going to make it.'' I was amazed that the Hokage was crying, someone as strong as him showing his weakness in front of someone like me. Suddenly they both hugged me and we just cried in silence. I don't know how long we cried for but it felt… peaceful, they understand my feelings and share their pain with me. They have allowed me to share my emotions with them in exchange for theirs. The Hokage had broken the sadness by his stomach growling, we laughed and sniffled as Lady Hinata put on a weak smile on her face and looked at me.

''You must love him so much, you reminded me of myself… my feelings for Naruto are that strong.'' she handed me a tissue and as I cleared my face with it I responded.

''I-I'm sorry for acting that way, I really really love him but it's not pos—''

''Don't say that, there's always hope for a special moment in which you can relay your feelings for him.'' said Lady Hinata to me as she hugged me tightly.

''I must warn you that if you hurt him, I know where you live and what missions you are on.'' the Hokage said in response, I laughed and he smiled in return.

''And don't think you can hide from my Byakugan.'' said Lady Hinata who made me laugh more. Moments passed in silence afterwards, we just watched at Haru's peaceful sleeping face in hopes for an awakening.

''Where is my mother?'' I asked to break the silence.

''She went with Sakura to check on your father, he was attacked while aiding me.'' he responded and saw my worried expression.

''Don't worry he's fine and besides he just got injured because he tried to act cool. It really wouldn't have happened if he had kept his cockiness to himself.'' the Hokage responded and yeah that sounds like my dad.

[x]

''Agh that stings!'' yelled Jautis.

''Just bear with me, I'm almost done.'' said Zakuro as he healed him.

''Well at least we have a small campfire, it's a good thing we have Jautis on our side since he knows his ways on the maze.'' I said as I noticed that my pupils were tired.

''Yeah, I bet you guys wouldn't have found wood on this maze for a campfi—Ack what the hell? Quit it!'' demanded Jautis as Zakuro increased the amount of chakra pressure.

''Sorry, sometimes I can't control it.'' he said sarcastically.

''Here guys, some food.'' Naru had pulled out a couple of bentos from my bag.

''Hey I thought you said you didn't have anymore.'' said Jautis.

''He doesn't, these are my bentos.'' I responded.

''Yeah, sensei bought some bentos just in case.'' said Naru as he handed us our own bento.

''I just wanted to make sure we got something in our stomachs, nothing special.'' I said as I rubbed the back of my head as I waited for praise.

''Done, you can move now Jautis.'' said Zakuro.

''Thanks, now give me that bento!'' said Jautis as my pupils laughed, I was defeated. We all eat as we hear Naru talk about many things, he's very charismatic and makes the team feel at ease in these type of situations. Kyosuke likes to brag about himself a lot and Zakuro is very timid but would join in on a conversation from time to time. Jautis just can't stop eating and does not pause for a chat.

''Alright alright, time to sleep. Roll out your sleeping bags.'' I said as they responded with an 'aw'.

''He's right, go to bed before the monsters come!'' said Jautis as we began to laugh and soon after getting into their sleeping bags they began slumber immediately. I sat against a wall and Jautis sat in front of me.

''You should get some sleep Jautis.'' I said to him.

''You should too.'' he responded, but we both know why we are awake.

''Your brothers might attack, I won't risk these kids so I can't sleep.'' I said to him.

''It's funny… to think that a Minotaur, a monster like me, would be fond of them as they are to me… I guess you and I are alike in this situation.'' he said.

''We are alike in many situations, just because you aren't human doesn't mean you can't feel. I must admit I'm impressed at how much you have helped us.'' I told him as he smiled awkwardly.

''You… humans are kind, I wish my brothers were the same. Tell me, what do you do?''

''Not all of us are kind Jautis, and do you mean me personally or us humans?''

''You personally.''

''Well, I am not a very special. I grew up without a mother but I have two fathers who loved me very much, I graduated at the same age as my classmates, unlike my father who graduated at age six, and I'm not as strong as him but I can manage I guess. And no matter how many times I confess my feelings towards someone I truly love, I still get rejected, how about you?''

''Hah, I asked about you not your problems, that's the same with all you humans!''

''Part of my problems is what defines me as a person at the end of the day.''

''True, but think positive!''

''I'm pessimist.''

''Okay fine, I love eating but I love hunting more, I've recently learned how to swim with my brothers even though I've been terrified of water ever since I was little. I've come to value what I have before I lose it but I can't seem to learn that lesson with food because it's always gone! I'm very talented at tap dancing believe it or not! And sometimes it's better to just let things go because I was mad at my best friend for two months and when I finally cooled down I found out he was never mad at me and instead was worried about me for two months! I think my favorite human food has to be pizza and I also love seeing the sunset even though I can't every day because I have to be in here. I have faith in my brothers despite their stubbornness and I want to learn how to cook so that I can cook obviously.''

''How do you do that?''

''Think positive?''

''Yes…''

''I've learned that others are going through tougher times than me, I'm just one of many. You must try it.'' Jautis urged.

''Heh, maybe in another lifetime if I get lucky.''

''Bah, you are still missing the point!'' he yelled.

''Sure I am.''

[x]

''We have been losing to stuffed animals… how the fuck is this even possible?'' said Dahv as he seemed ready to give up.

''They are really good I tell ya, I've lost many times to them.'' I responded as I eyed on Dahv's naked body, one more loss and his underwear is off!

''I think I'm going to quit…'' he said.

''No no don't!'' I yelled dramatically.

**TBC!**

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD


	7. Confrontations

We returned to the village along with our empty bags and tired bodies. The challenge was easy but, it took a lot of energy. Zakuro and Kyosuke were talking about what happened and how their parents would react when they got to tell them everything. I walked ahead in silence, which is exactly what I wanted, because I didn't like being bothered. I noticed that up ahead was Zakuro's father.

''Zakuro!'' Lee exclaimed youthfully as he appeared in front of his son with excitement.

''Father what are you—'' Zakuro was a little embarrassed when Lee hugs him.

''You must tell me everything while we train, let's go!'' he grabbed Zakuro by the arm and began to run.

''Sorry guys!'' Zakuro called back as he vanished from sight, great, now I'm stuck with this guy.

''Great, now I'm stuck with you.'' Kyosuke growled as if he read my mind, we walked in silence, which is good but, then he broke it.

''You head-butted me.'' he stated with a disgruntled expression.

''I believe I said I would.'' I responded honestly.

''That was a low blow.'' he stated, I shrugged and stayed quiet because honestly I didn't give a crap.

''You didn't wash your hands when you left by the way.''

''And? I just knew he was going to Kotaishi sensei and Zakuro so I hurried while you worried about some stupid dagger.'' he pulled me by the shoulder and looked pained.

''That dagger, my mother made it for me. It means a lot to me and _he_ still has it.'' I shrugged my shoulder away from his grip but he still hung on.

''So what? She's not dead or anything, she can make you another one.'' I remarked as I slapped his hand off of my shoulder and he became angry.

''I treasure it and I will get it back.'' he said as I felt a vein on my forehead.

''Go ahead and get it back, I'm not stopping you. I'm going to the hospital, we should part ways since your house is close by.'' I was not going to walk with him to the hospital.

''I'm going as well, I know Shuuhei will be there.'' he responded as the vein on my forehead popped and I got angry.

''Then follow me, I know a short cut.'' Soon after, we walked into an alley and I pushed him against the wall with my arm at his neck.

''Why do you act stupid? You know you are smart.'' I growled as he gasped for air, since my arm was pinning him to the wall at his throat.

''What do you mean? You know I'm stupid.'' he said as he grinned.

''No, before we started the challenge you made Zakuro cry because you knew his weakness yet you apologized knowing Zakuro would forgive you anyways and you took advantage of that. When the challenge started you knew that those berries were poisonous yet you grabbed them knowing that Zakuro will worry about you and call you out. You knew Minotaurs can die with tartar sauce and so you purposely bought a jar of it and brought it with you. You pushed him out of the way when you saw Jautis come from a far enough distance to get him and yourself out of the way but when you pushed him you stayed there and the rocks fell on you, knowing that we would take you out before you get crushed and Zakuro would tend to your wounds. Now tell me I'm wrong.''

''You are wrong—'' I slammed him against the wall again.

''Do you fucking take me for a fool? I don't know what your deal is but, Zakuro will never love you.''

''No, that you are right, because the kind and gentle ones always fall in love with people like you which leaves them to wither and turn to dust when you are done with them.'' He hissed as anger filled his eyes and soon after sorrow followed.

''What do you mean by people like—''

''I know the bet you, Riku, Yoka and Tsubasa made.'' I slammed him harder against the wall and he activated his Sharingan as I activated my Byakugan.

''You fucking asshole, that's why you were complaining about your legs hurting! You were purposely slowing me down!''

''The only asshole here is you!'' he threw a fist at me but I grabbed his hand before he could hit me.

''I will make you pay for this.''

''Your threats do not scare me.'' he grinned.

''No, but Zakuro might think otherwise.''

''You wouldn't hurt hi—''

''You don't know me'' I said as I dropped him on the ground and walked away.

''Tch''

''I better not see you at the hospital today or else you'll be staying there for days.''

''If you want to hurt me so badly then why did you save me? When the rocks collapsed on me I heard you breaking the wall and taking out the rocks and when Zakuro healed me you held me and lent me your chakra, when Arden grabbed me with my dagger you wanted to save me. I saw it in your eyes… if you hate me so much then why?''

''Heh, let's just say it's what makes me a hero and that was the first step.''

''What does that mean?''

''Ambitions, praise, fame, all the things I want for myself and you… are just part of that.''

''You expect me to believe that you wanted to be recognized for saving someone you hate, just because you want to be praised?''

''I'm surprised you got part of that right.'' I said mockingly.

''Because what? I'm a coward and I'll always be in danger so you take advantage of that to put me in the dust while you take the spotlight?''

''Easiest way to getting recognized really, you see, you also have to understand that you and I are never in good terms yet when they hear that I save you despite our differences… well people like that and they look up to me because of it, just ask Zakuro by all means. A warm heart catches everyone.''

''Because they are blind and they can't see how rotten it is.''

''Haha it's a shame that only you know the real me, but it's also a good thing because no one will believe you.''

''You act all high and mighty because you are the Hokage's son and because you are popular amongst our peers but let me tell you something, you are nothing but shit. People will sooner or later see you for who you truly are and I… well let's just say I will be strong enough to defend myself.''

''You and I will never be friends.'' I said.

''I wouldn't love it any other way.'' he responded.

''I'll take my leave, watch yourself damsel in distress.'' I let go of him and he smirked at me.

''Fuck you.'' hissed Kyosuke. As I was about to hit him, a cough from behind caused me to turn around. There was a green haired four eyes. Despite looking our age, I couldn't recognize him. Kyosuke pushed me away and dashed away without his bag.

''Damn him, what do you want?'' he had a vanilla ice cream cone and it was melting in his hand, he didn't seem to be bothered by it. He licked it and then looked back at me.

''Asshole.'' he said.

''I'm not in the mood so you should scram.'' I said yet he stayed, challenging me.

''Fine, have it your way.'' I ran towards him with a Rasengan in my hand and he moved so fast I didn't notice myself hitting the floor, as soon as I looked up he slammed his ice cream on my face.

''People like you always end up alone.'' he chirped with an accent as he grabbed Kyosuke's bag and cleaned his hands on it from the spilled ice cream.

''What the—'' I started but he was gone.

[x]

"You mean to tell me that we got attacked yesterday by Shinobi strong enough to drag me from my own village undetected, while Arden Fawkes spars with someone named Reretuac and killing him during the challenge, and at the same time I get news that my son is in a coma yet all of you are alive because he got summoned away while harassing Sakura's son, and not to mention that you helped a creature in the maze, and you guys just completed the challenge because he gave way?"

"Exactly, Hokage sama" I said.

"Kotaishi when I said hold back I didn't mean hold back when the Crimson Thief is trying to woo Zakuro!"

''Hokage sama, it's well known that he will not harm a child, so I thought we could get intel from him if we played on his side of the board, though he seems to be an odd man with an interest in Zakuro.''

''You used your pupil as bait?'' he glared angrily at me.

''No, I had the situation under cont—''

''Never do that again or I'll permanently remove you from all your ranks. You are not an Anbu anymore, you are a Sensei, one who protects those he teaches. Did you forget the concept?'' He said with a stern deep voice.

''My mistake…''

''Anything could've gone wrong, do you understand how dangerous and unpredictable that man is? Never let it happen again, understood?''

''Understood.''

''Good.''

''…Any information about the ones who attacked you earlier?'' I asked desperately trying to change the subject.

''No, he was killed and to my surprise I found the other two that had escaped, I chased one of them down but, as I said, they kidnapped me. They go by Zenith and Dahv… we do not have any records of them but I will contact the other villages to see if they have anything about those two. You are dismissed for today.''

''Understood.''

''Shiberiano, I would like to have a word with you.'' he motioned behind me and I hadn't realized someone else was with us whilst the Hokage spoke with me. Shiberiano was five feet and four inches tall… the shortest Jōnin ever considering that he was twenty four years old. The hokage looked at me and I came to realize I was lost in thought; I excused myself from the room.

[x]

After my fun with Dahv, I left to the Land of Tea to pick up some orders I had placed, someone stopped me and placed a large amount of ryō in the guy's hand who had just given me my orders, he gave me a big smile and wished me a good day.

''You know, you didn't have to—''

''I did it because I care for you, and to repay you for last time since you helped me out. Tell me brother, how have you been?''

''I've been ok…'' he noticed I'm lying.

''I'm here for you if you want to talk about it.'' he says as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

''Thank you but, Em, why are you here?''

''Well, I heard what happened at Konoha shortly after I left, in fact I knew you were there and I just wanted to make sure you were alright but, I had to wait after your little fun with Dahv.'' I blushed and looked to the ground as he smiled.

''T-that did you hear?''

''Hear what? The tea party?'' he was oblivious, thank goodness.

''Never mind.''

''That boy you shot though… he's in a coma.'' He said referring to the fight I had with the Hokage and the others.

''What? He's still alive?'' I took a sudden interest but Em was worried about the boy.

''I want to heal him but I came to talk to you first, what would you have me do with him?'' he asked and I chuckled.

''I don't care. You know you can do whatever you please. You have a kind heart and whatever you do won't bother me because we are brothers, although if you don't mind, I would like to stop by the hospital with you. I'm just curious… that brat is still alive.'' he nodded and I made my orders disappear in my pocket and I left with him.

''Was he just talking to himself?'' a random passerby said as he scratched his head.

''Weirdoes these days.'' said another random passerby.

[x]

We came into the hospital bed and the boy's heart rate was slow but steady, his breathing was weak, so he had an oxygen mask on. I also noticed that the boy I intended to kill, the Uchiha, was resting his head on the bed and It was obvious he'd been here with him since yesterday.

''They are both suffering.'' said Em as he rested his hand on the blond boy's forehead.

"You gonna wake him up?'' he nodded as he worked his magic. The boy began to wake and we were about to leave, we heard footsteps so we began to hurry out. Though, there was one last thing I had to do.

''Bitch'' I wacked the Uchiha boy on the head and Em pulled me by the arm out of there.

''Were you trying to put him in a coma too?!'' said Em as I laughed.

''Though… he won't remember some of his loved ones.'' Em stated in an afterthought.

''What do you mean?''

''I completely healed him, which is exactly why he won't remember important events nor his loved ones… the mind works in mysterious ways it can never be fully healed per say. Any negative encounter he ever had with a loved one or someone he held close to no matter how big or small would be erased. Even if it was a misunderstanding… so he'll have to remember little by little. His memories are puzzle pieces now and only he can decide when to access them… if he actually wants to access them… that is why I guilt myself—''

''No Em, you did what you could, otherwise he would've spent half of his life or more in there and those around him would've suffered for far longer.''

[x]

''—the hell!'' I woke up to severe pain to my head, it felt as if someone had hit me with a sledgehammer, I rubbed it and got up to ask the nurse for pain killers but I noticed something.

''Haru!'' he moved, he moved!

''It's me! It's me Shuu!'' in excitement I grabbed his hand, he opened his eyes slowly. I then heard someone come in, it was Hinata. She had brought me something to eat and beside her was Naru who rushed in towards his brother.

''Haruto!'' yelled Hinata as she dropped the bag with food on the floor and rushed as well. She had tears in her eyes.

''Brother!'' yelled Naru.

''I'll go get a medic.'' I said barely containing my euphoria. I saw medics coming my way with smiles on their faces. I went back inside and they were all checking his vitals.

''Tell me Haruto, do you remember why you are here?'' asked one medic.

''N-no... why am I here?'' he responded in a hoarse voice, a medic offered him water and he gulped it down.

''... Well you are here because you got hit by a chakra bullet. Do you remember them?'' he gestured back at us as we smiled at Haruto. He looked at his brother first.

''I'm sorry I... I don't.'' he lowered his head, glancing at his mother and at me clearly puzzled and upset.

''I… I don't remember… why?'' he pondered longer in thought and heartbroken I spoke up.

''It's me Shuu, this is your mother Hinata and this is your brother who had just come from the challenge.'' I said while feeling my eyes heat up from the welling of tears.

''My mother?'' he kept staring at her and he was just as upset as we were.

''I-I'm so happy you are ok, I love you Haruto.'' Hinata said as she cleared her tears from her eyes with a smile.

''Thank you… mother.'' He smiled back and he looked at me briefly before turning his face to the medic next to him.

''HARU YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER US?!'' I screamed and I noticed two medics rush into the room trying to calm me down.

''IT'S ME! SHUU! HARU I—'' I felt a light pinch on my neck and I got drowsy, causing me to faint. The medics caught me but I fell into a deep slumber.

''That should do it.''

''L-lady Sakura!''

[x]

''Dad I would really like to go home no—uwah!'' I hit the ground really hard and when I opened my eyes it was my father.

''No, we need to do 500 push-ups and run around the village on our hands 300 times! It'll be easy!'' he said as he helped me up.

''I don't think… I have… the physical strength… for that.'' I said honestly as I wheezed.

''What?! You are my son, it is in your blood!'' he helped me up and I fell back down.

''Please just… let me go home.'' I looked at him with teary eyes, he tried to avoid me but I knew he couldn't help it when I did this.

''S-stop doing that!'' I kept staring at him and he sighed.

''Fine, let's go.'' he said as he helped me up again.

''Thanks dad.''

''You know, you are strong because you were able to heal everyone in the challenge , a strong Shinobi would be in trouble if they were badly injured, especially Kyosuke. So I know, you got physical strength, besides you are Sakura's son, she's stronger than me!'' he smiled at me and I smiled back, maybe he was right.

''You think Kyosuke is a good ninja?''

''Well…'' we both laughed.

''He was scared all the time! It was really funny.'' I laughed.

''Even so, he still has the Uchiha blood, sooner or later he will grow strong.'' he said as I nodded.

I looked behind me and I froze in shock. Kyosuke was behind me looking upset, he had overheard us.

''W-wait!'' he began to run and I chased after.

''Just leave me alone Zakuro!'' he yelled as he tried to pick up speed but I caught up to him in time.

''I'm—''

''Shut up! I'm tired of everyone making fun of me all the fucking ti—''

''Just listen! I didn't mean to, I was just trying to have a good time with my dad and—''

''And what? I was chosen to be the joke?!''

''I'm sorry… but you have done far worse, you always annoy Naru and—''

''YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUE NARU!'' he got up and ran away, I let him go and my father touched my shoulder.

''What does that mean?'' my father asked, I tried to chase him again but he was gone.

[x]

I forced my feet to carry the weight of my pain, not just of my body but of my heart as well. I didn't want to go home like this so I kept running. I didn't know where to but at this point anywhere was fine. I cleared the tears from my eyes and I stumbled to the ground, fatigued. I breathed heavily and roll myself over, facing the beautiful sunset, such beautiful warm colors made the world feel enchanted, and for a moment, I wished I were part of it.

''Great, I dropped my bag when Naru slammed me against the wall in that alley.''

At this point I could consider my bag gone forever because the worst he could do to it was light it on fire with my things in it and even that wouldn't surprise me. Out of nowhere a bag hit my face, a familiar one with the Uchiha symbol on it, could it be that Naru had finally changed? I looked up and it was the boy who had saved me, he was holding a bag of gummy worms and he had three dangling from his mouth.

''H-hey I wanted to thank you for—''

''Keep an eye on your things.'' he said before leaving, I grabbed the bag and it felt odd.

''Why is it sticky?'' he was strange but I did owe him one. I wondered why I had never seen him before.

[x]

I went to the bathroom to clean my face because it was sticky from the ice cream and the tears from earlier didn't help. I looked at the mirror and noticed that my shirt was stained from the ice cream that was smeared on me earlier. I took my shirt off and began cleaning it with water. I then zip my jacket up and place the shirt on my shoulder. As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that the hospital was pretty packed I'm not even sure if they have an experienced medic around to help these people.

''When I see that green haired son of a bitch again I'll—'' as soon as I stepped into the hallway I stopped. My brother was in a wheel chair talking with mother at the vending machine. I smiled at him and he smiled back, his face confused still.

''Brother… you shouldn't be eating unhealthy things right now. Your body is very weak and something healthier can speed up your recovery.'' I looked from him to my mother who had a pretty weak smile from trying to contain how she truly felt within her.

''This is just a snack for now until they get me something to eat later, I don't think it can hurt. How was the, uh, challenge? Hinata was just talking about it.'' something dropped from the vending machine and he grabbed the bag of chips that had dropped down, something I had not seen in a while, he was all about keeping a balanced diet then. He quickly opened the bag and munched on a chip, a sudden disgusted expression came across his face… spicy chips.

''Ack'' he closed the bag of chips and put it aside.

''You hate spicy things, that's something you ought to remember!'' I meant it as a joke but he looked upset and at that moment I felt a sudden ache to my heart and guilt embodied me.

''I… just wanted to try it, that's all.'' he smiled, a strange sight to see since he always had a mask on.

''Ah, well what did the medics say?'' I asked.

''I have to stay for a couple more days so Hina— mother is showing me around the hospital, there's a garden in the back so I'll probably check it out tomorrow and get some fresh air while I—''

''Mother, can I talk to you for a second… alone?'' Mother was caught off guard and she seemed hesitant because she didn't want to leave Haruto alone but she nods.

''O-okay but I'll take Haruto to his room first.'' she was about to grab the handles of the wheelchair when he stopped her.

''I-I'll go by myself.'' he said as he began to head back to his room. A medic, having heard our conversation, smiled at mother and began to follow Haruto to his room while conversed with him.

''What the hell happened to him?'' I asked mother and she began to tear up.

''H-he had surgery and then went into a coma while you were gone, he's been through so much. Even Lady Sakura can't explain how he just forgot everything, she says it's best not to push him when it comes to his memory. It can frustrate him and—'' at that point… time froze, her lips moved but I could not hear any sound. I just keep thinking why did he have to go through this? He had never hurt anyone… he was a loving guy, serious, but loving nonetheless… I didn't want to see him hurt like this… I cocked my head slightly and I noticed that out of the corner I saw Shuuhei unconscious on a bed.

''What the— he's still knocked out?'' I asked as I pointed behind her.

''He was getting out of hand… he's very emotional so Lady Sakura put him to sleep for a while with her sleeping jutsu.''

''Geez, she still does that huh?'' she smiled and nodded.

''Does father know about Haruto?''

''I-I don't know, he went to interrogate one of the guys that attacked him the other day but then he was kidnapped—''

''What?! How come no one is—''

''Your father is fine, he was brought back, Sasuke went to aid him but he got bitten… Aki was here with me but after she heard about Sasuke she left.''

''We sincerely apologize but, due to the amount of people that need to get tended to by a medic, visiting hours are now over, we will be open tomorrow at nine in the morning.'' said a medic on the speaker.

''Let's go say goodbye to Haruto and head home.'' I suggested and she nodded.

''Y-yeah'' we walked down the hallway and turned to the left, there was a light flickering on the ceiling and the hallway felt empty. The last door to the left was my brother's room and as we came in he closed a book he had been reading and turned to us.

''Hey mom, hey bro.'' he said so casually, mom leaned closer to him and hugged him, he hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and whispered goodnight little one, a phrase I'd not heard in a while.

''I'll come tomorrow to see you after the bell challenge.'' I put my fist in front of him and he seemed confused.

''We used to bump fists all the time.'' I said and he smiled, he fist bumped me.

''Be careful on your way home.'' he said as we left the room, we walked out of the hospital and mother placed her hand on my shoulder.

''Mother? What is it?'' I asked concerned.

''W-well I was wondering if you could do me a favor?''

''Yes mother anything.'' It would most likely be to pick up my nephew.

''I have to tell your father about Haruto, could you perhaps be able to pick up Shinjiro and take him to Hanabi?''

''Yes, where is he?''

''At the park with his friends, it's almost dark so please hurry before he starts to panic.''

''Alright, I'll see you home then.''

''I'll have dinner ready.'' I rushed to the park.

[x]

I had been sitting in the waiting room, bored out of my mind because it'd been at least a good long hour since the Hokage began to speak with Shiberiano. I hear the door close and I looked to see if Shiberiano was coming out of the room, suddenly, the door closed by itself, no one had come out of it so… what the hell was that? I stood up and I felt my scarf wrap itself around my neck tightly almost choking me, I knew exactly who it was at that point.

''You left yourself wide open again.'' he chuckled.

''Did you really need to use the booth I was sitting on as a booster just so that you could reach my neck properly chibi sensei?'' I smiled.

''Don't call me that, _bunny chan_.'' he mocked back knowing this would pop a vein.

''Don't call me that!'' he let go of my scarf and stepped down from the booth, he seemed exhausted.

''How did it go?'' I asked as I adjusted my scarf.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' he began to walk away.

''Oh come on, it's not like they mistook you for a genin who was at the wrong site!'' he kept silent but his ears turned bright red.

''No way!''

''Shut up! They thought I was a genin and asked for the form with instructions on where I was supposed to report to!'' he was so angry fumes were coming out of his ears again.

''Calm down, I'm sure they didn't mean to mock you.'' I laughed and as soon as I had placed my hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off. I forgot he hated being touched.

''How about you?'' he asked.

''Well… I have a fairly good team, I just don't know how it'll work since two of them seem to hate each other. Which pupils were assigned to you?''

''Enzo, he's mute, he writes and draws symbols to speak with us and he also carries a pink giant bunny on his back. Akumu is a very shy girl, she seems to be close with Enzo. Now, Karasu is a hyperactive kid who was the one to think I was a genin. I mean c'mon I know I'm short but—''

''Now now, don't get too angry again. Remember, don't let the anger build up, it's for your own good.'' the red shade of his face faded.

''Our challenge is going to take place in Iwa (short name for Iwagakure) it was going to take place in Kumogakure originally but, you and I know that I can't go there. I spoke to the Hokage and now it takes place in Iwa but, since he hadn't planned to send anyone to Iwa we are pending for two days.''

''Did you mention that tonight is full moon?'' I asked concerned.

''Yes, I did… he told me that If in any case I can be excused tomorrow from the bell challenge.''

''Do you want me… to keep an eye on you?''

''It's too dangerous and I won't allow it.''

''Then what are you going to do?''

''I am going to give the jutsu Yuda taught me a try, the chakra drainer. If it leaves me fatigued to the point where I can no longer move then I'll take my chances.''

''That's dangerous! You can die—''

''I'd rather perish than find my hands bloodied every full moon and not have any memory of what had happened that night.''

''You know it's not your fault!'' I tried to reason with him but he got more upset.

''For all you know I could be killing children!'' he started shaking and kept biting at his lip to try and control himself. White chakra smoke started to surround him, his clan's trademark.

''Calm down… We are all trying to figure out how to help you, just… trust me.'' With that, he stared at me and the white chakra smoke began to disappear. After a few minutes he had returned to his original composure.

''I am leaving now.'' He said as he left… if only he knew…

[x]

'' I'm the king of the castle! '' I shouted at Deirdre and Ciaran as they looked at me defiantly.

''You are going down, you dirty rascal!'' they both yelled and began to climb the jungle gym, I ran to the other side and unsheathed my wooden sword.

''Who's going to face me first?''

''Heh, you are going down!'' shouted Ciaran as he reached for his wooden sword, we began to spar, he swung his sword repeatedly at me without giving me a chance to direct my sword elsewhere. Before I knew it, he was pure offense and all I could do was defend. He was faster than me but, neither of us gave up resulting in a draw.

''W-wait brother.'' We both looked at Deirdre as she wielded her wooden sword.

''Sis what are y—''

''I want to fight him.'' she raised her sword at me, she was timid but defiant.

''I'm not going easy on you.'' I said as I smiled.

''Me neither.'' We charged at each other and sparred again, her brother watched and cheered her on.

''No cheer for me?'' I yelled as I deflected her attack and swung at her again.

''She's my sister!'' yelled back Ciaran.

''Go Shinjiro!'' I heard a familiar voice, taken by surprise I looked back and, forgetting I was fighting, I got slashed by the wooden sword on my right arm.

''Oh no! I am so sorry I didn't mean to—'' Deirdre was worried, she dropped her sword and rushed to me.

''It's not your fault, don't worry about it.'' I smiled and she began to heal my arm.

''Hey Shinjiro are you ok?'' Naru asked.

''I'm fine, thank you though.'' The wound had healed completely and soon after my arm stopped aching.

''Where are your parents? It's getting dark.'' Naru said to my friends.

''Daddy is coming.'' said Deirdre and on cue a white haired man came.

''Shinjiro, get behind me now!'' Naru grabbed his kunai.

''Ah ah ah, no violence in front of the kids.'' the girl and the boy began to run towards him.

''What the—get away from him! He's the Crimson Thief!'' Naru yelled at my friends, they started to climb on him, he didn't budge one bit.

''Well well, what did you guys do today? Did you have fun?'' he asked the kids, the boy grabbed his arm and pulled himself onto his shoulders where he now sat.

''Pertinax puer, don't pull daddy's arm that hard.'' He smiled at the boy.

''Daddy daddy! We played a lot with Shinjiro!'' the little girl pointed at me.

''My sweet darling Dei, I'm so glad you had fun.''

''What's going on Naru chan?'' I said as the man chuckled.

"Yes, Naru-chan, What's going on?" the man said with a grin.

"T-the devil?" Naru sputtered out.

"Close" he remarked with a chuckle.

"Never mind, how'd you get past the guards?"

"the what?" he responded as if he had no knowledge of them.

"The Shinobi at the door"

"Oh, you mean the welcoming committee? I do believe they were rather, umm, busy at the moment. It was still a wonderful welcome." He looked like he was having a hard time holding back laughter.

"How are you still here, surely someone saw you?"

"Mnm…no one of any authority, just you." He was clearly enjoying this.

''Do you even know who I am? I am the son of Naruto Uzumaki Hyūga, the Hokage of Konoha, the village you are in right now. I don't expect respect for me but at least everyone knows who my father is.''

"Who now? I Thought Sasuke Uchiha was the hokage."

"I don't need this shit, First some crazy orange haired guy almost kills my brother now you…"

"An orange haired man? With a rose gantai over his left eye?" he stopped laughing and was suddenly serious.

"Y..yeah…"

"I grieve for your sanity" he spoke in a tone full of pity and walked away with his kids.

''What does that mean?'' Naru asked.

''Just pray that you don't find out.'' The man said as he disappeared with Dei and Ciaran.

''N-Naru, what happened to Haruto chan?'' I felt like crying as he let all the anger go and looked at me with a regretting expression.

''Ah kid, I really didn't want to tell you for your own good.'' He kneeled in front of me and put both his hands on my shoulders.

''He's away, in a mission and might not be back to visit you for a while. He was in such a hurry he forgot to stop by.''

''Oh! That's ok, I know he's very busy when it comes to missions. I'm not mad at him, never!'' I smiled and held Naru's hand tight as we walked home.

[x]

''That Uchiha boy is still sleeping there!''

''Calm down Mori senpai, lady Sakura said that if he doesn't wake up then we mustn't disturb him…''

''I know! But he's so selfish, there's so many people that could be using that bed and he's just—''

''Mori senpai, we need you over here!''

''Tch, let's go Nadi.'' They finally left, I peeked over the bed and over my clone, he peeked back at me.

''All you have to do is sleep there while I go see Haru.'' I whispered to him and he went right back to sleep, I stepped out of the room and had almost forgotten my goggles, I grabbed them from the desk and held them against my chest.

'This might help him remember.' I moved discreetly, if lady Sakura found out I'd be dead for sure. I turned to the hallway and saw a medic come out of Haru's room, I snuck quickly inside and I heard the door behind me shut close and lock. He was lying there, sleeping so soundly almost as if—

''What are you doing?'' he placed a kunai on my neck and I smirked, while he lay on the bed, his shadow clone was waiting for me at the door.

''You and I think alike sometimes…'' he attempted to slice my neck but his conscience stopped him.

''Why—why can't I kill you? You don't look related to me so… why?'' taken aback, I began to shake in fear, not of myself but, fear that he might really not know himself to the point that he'd be capable of tainting his hands with regret and despair.

''Because you and I share something special.'' I held my goggles up to him as he throws the kunai to the wall and with a frustrated expression he looks at the goggles.

''What are the goggles for?'' he grabbed the goggles and stared at them in thought.

''I-I've always liked you and even you knew it, but I kept denying it to the point we stopped hanging out together. You even pushed me to accept my own feelings but I kept fighting you head on without retreat… now I've gotten the chance to—''

''I did not ask about us, I asked about the goggles. What significance do they have?'' he gripped them.

''Idiot, if you'd let me finish—''

''Don't call me an idiot, I can't kill you but I can hurt you.''

''Do you think you are in any condition of making threats?'' I punched his clone and it disappeared as soon as my goggles hit the floor, he knew that he couldn't move from the bed. He was so tired that he could only conjure up one clone to protect himself when I first came in, when I knew damn well he could conjure up twenty without breaking a sweat.

''You can't move and you don't have much chakra, what can you do?'' I grabbed my goggles from the floor.

''Get to the point of those goggles before I lose my interest.''

''When we were young, you used to be bullied in the academy because… well you had a 'condition' that made it easy for other kids to pick on you every day. I was one of the popular kids and even though I didn't do anything to you, I also never really helped... But on a rainy day, you were opening up your umbrella and a kid snatched it from you, you didn't put up a fight and you walked through the rain trembling under the cold water crying… I ran, as fast as I could, I even slipped on the mud and I eventually caught up to you. I gave you my umbrella but you didn't want to accept it, you didn't dare look at me either, you didn't want me to see you cry so I took my goggles and put them on you. At that moment you looked at me and smiled, the raining had stopped and the sun shined as bright as your hair but then you realized who I was and ran away. You kept my goggles and refused to go to school for four days, eventually I came to visit you and—'' he placed his hand on my cheek and at his sudden touch I flinched, he caressed my face and I closed my eyes enjoying his touch.

''I may not remember you but… I feel uneasy towards you.'' he said.

''I've always been a bad boy'' I grinned.

''No, like… I can't control myself around you, my feelings are scattered all over and I can't decide whether I deeply hate you or—''

''Maybe this might help you remember.'' I leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him but he pushed me away.

''I'm sorry… I don't know… I'm sorry.'' He said not looking at me, shame rushed all over my body and I as well stopped looking at him, hiding my bashfulness.

''No, I'm sorry I—'' all of a sudden I felt pain in my stomach, could it be that—

''A-are you okay?'' he asked concerned while holding his arms out to me.

''For now—'' I said knowing that I have been discovered.

''Shanaroo!'' yelled Sakura from the other side of the hospital, it was loud enough to send chills down my spine.

''Shit'' I heard her stomping down the hall way, it was fast paced, which made every step scarier than the last, I gulped as the door knob twisted twice and then stopped, a sudden leg came through the door and, eventually, brought the door down. I faced her as she grabbed me by the shirt and defensively I activated my Sharingan.

''Were you sleeping when the announcement was made or perhaps were you waiting for the right moment to come bother this poor boy while your shadow clone faked sleep?'' she gripped my shirt and brought me closer to her, I looked defiantly to her face and said.

''Maybe a little bit of both?'' she made a fist with her hand a swung it at me, I dodged it and went through the window. I ran as fast as I could because this is what you would call running away for your life.

[x]

''I'm home.'' The house was silent, not that it was unusual but, there were no lights on.

''Guess everyone left… which means I can do what I want finally!'' I put gloves on and a mask.

''I will leave this house spotless!'' I took everything that was out of place and put them in a garbage bag, dirty clothes went in the laundry room so I could take care of it later, and unknown things were set on fire… for safety reasons of course. One time some spoiled food that mixed with something came to life and I had to set it on fire so now if it looks like its breathing it's going to catch fire.

''Done with the first floor…'' I began cleaning the staircases and I reached my parents room first, they are always clean but I like to re-clean. After I finished, I replaced their cleaning products with brand new ones and I sprayed a pine scent across the room. I moved onto my room, which was simple since I'm very clean, but then…

''Alright… Shadow clone jutsu!'' I made two clones and they all shuddered.

''I don't think it's safe to go in there…'' one of my clones said.

''B-but we have to—'' the other clone said.

''If I die, take my belongings.'' I said.

''Idiot, if you die, we all do!'' they both said.

''Oh no!''

''It stinks so bad and we haven't even opened the door yet.''

''I think I'm going to undo myself, I can do that right?''

''I think so, let me join you—''

''Enough! Let's just get it over with.'' I gulped and opened the door as my clones hid behind me.

''We need gas masks.''

''Don't be ridiculous.'' I said as I went inside the room we tried to take a deep breath but it was poisonous, the door behind us closed and we gulped.

''Fine, we do need gas masks.'' My brother's room was the epitome of what a thousand year old catacomb would smell like. He had always left his clothes around, he never lifted a finger to at least spray some fragrance, he was the devil but, I'd doubt even he was this bad.

''I-I think that thing over there is breathing''

''Set it on fire quick!'' I yelled.

''B-but—''

''Don't you dare hesitate! Quick it's coming at us!'' my other clone yelled.

''Ah!'' we all screamed and ran downstairs, we sat on the sofa and exhaled.

''Let's make an oath, never enter his room.'' One of the clones said and we nodded.

''Well… let's call it a day alright? I'm really tired.'' I said as they vanished.

''I wonder if Shuuhei is coming home tonight. He's an idiot when it comes to Haruto.'' I suddenly hear a tapping on the window and it became constant, as if someone was trying to get in. I gulped and I hoped that it wasn't an S-rank missing ninja who only wants to kill innocent boys like me. I took a look and I sighed, it was just a grey colored owl with a scroll on its leg, I opened the window and he stood on my arm.

''Hey little one, what do you have for me?'' I pet his head and surprisingly he's letting me do this, this is probably the only time an animal has actually taken a liking to me. I opened the scroll and I read.

''This message is for Kyosuke Uchiha, you are summoned tomorrow before sunrise at the training grounds. Please wear appropriate Shinobi attire and be ready for the bell challenge. Make sure that your teammates arrive or else your team will be disqualified.'' I finished reading the message and the owl begins to peck my finger.

''Why before sunrise? That's extremely early and unnecessary because I know they won't start until the Hokage is present and he never wakes up before sunrise.'' I said as the owl finally screeched as if asking for food.

''Huh? Oh, I guess I got a box of cracker somewhere around the house. Hold on.'' I went to a kitchen cabinet and searched around, I glanced at the back of it and found a box of crackers, I brought the owl three crackers and she looked happy. After she finished, she flew out the window.

[x]

''Ahhhhh! Doesn't that feel nice son?!'' said my father as he stretched.

''D-dad, I am sore!'' I have never run this fast for too long, it certainly won't happen again.

''Yes! That's good! Tomorrow you will be at your best!'' he said as his stomach growled.

''I'll make food. Where's mother?''

''She's coming home in an hour, she was busy all day! Especially with Haruto. Your mother is amazing, she was fast at healing everyone on the emergency room.''

''Yeah, she's amazing…'' I said as I lowered my head and walked to the kitchen. I begin to look for what to cook and suddenly I feel a gush of wind next to me.

''Mom doesn't like it when we run in the house.'' I said to my brother.

''That's why I made sure she isn't here!'' he rested his elbow against my shoulder and looked at what I was doing.

''Dinner won't be ready for a while, so you can take a seat or run around the house a hundred times.'' I said to him and he laughed.

''I'm not here for that, well sort of, I'm here to ask you how it went.''

''Oh, that, well we did good. It was in Mt. Shinwa, that cave is actually a maze in the dark. I met a lot of cool Minotaurs, an annoying rainbow ball, and… some weirdo with white hair.(Excuse you? I am not a weirdo and I am a BLONDE)'' I said as I got the rice into a pot filled with water.

''What!? That sounds amazing! We won't start the challenge until tomorrow unfortunately. It's in Suna, the Kazekage requested me on whichever team I was in.'' Sakuya said as he stood on his hands.

''Brother, get out of the kitchen. You'll dirty it with your sweat and shoes.'' He smiled and then his teeth made a small shine, just like dad.

''Fine, Oh! Who are your teammates?'' he asked as he stood normally for once, I sighed heavily.

''I am in Naru's team so I am happy but… then there's Kyosuke.'' I begin cutting up the meat and prepare the pan.

''That's good, it's the legendary team.'' He said.

''I guess so and—'' suddenly I hear something fly in, it lands on my shoulder.

''Hello.'' It was a brown and white messenger owl with a note attached to his leg. I fed him a piece of bread and he gave me the message.

''This message is for Zakuro Haruno, you are summoned tomorrow before sunrise at the training grounds. Please wear appropriate Shinobi attire and be ready for the bell challenge. Make sure that your teammates arrive or else your team will be disqualified.'' I saved the message and he flew away.

''You just got yours? It's pretty late, I got mine earlier this afternoon.'' Sakuya said as he went to set up the table.

''Yeah, I don't know why it came late but, it might be because the hokage was busy with his son being in the hospital.'' Suddenly I hear a door slam open and dad rushes towards it, he then screams.

''Sakura!'' he hugs her tightly and I hear her speak.

''That sore loser Shuuhei, he got away this time.'' She says angrily.

''What did he do mom?'' Sakuya asks.

''I chased him for a long time and then he just disappears, such a coward! He couldn't even face me in a battle.'' She says as she comes into the kitchen.

''Are you kidding mom? You'd kill him in an instant.'' Sakuya says and she laughs.

''Hey mother, I'm cooking for us today.'' She ruffles my hair and smiles, then walks out of the kitchen and sits on the sofa.

''It smells good.'' She said.

[x]

''Thank you Naru, I am sorry about—''

''Don't mention it, Shinjiro doesn't know.'' I said to my aunt Hanabi.

''Oh ok, I think he could handle it.'' She says proudly.

''He's still a kid, he shouldn't worry about things like these. Anyway, I should head home now it's getting—''

''Hey Naru!'' a familiar voice calls out to me from inside the house.

''Hey uncle Konohamaru, how are you?'' I gave him a hug and he lifted me off the ground, how embarrassing.

''Ok ok, I'll visit more often.'' I said trying to breathe.

''How was the challenge?'' he asked.

''It went well, it was at Mt. Shinwa.''

''Oh, you've always wanted to go there!'' he said.

''Yeah, that's why I know it went well.'' At this moment I gave up.

''I heard what happened to Haruto, is he ok now?'' he asks and puts me down.

''Y-yeah, he's ok, he's just having a hard time remembering things.'' I said as I fix my jacket.

''Wow, that must be hard on you guys… did you mention it to Shinjiro?'' he seemed worried.

''No, I told him he went away on a mission and didn't stop by to pick him up from the park.'' He let out a sigh of relief.

''Good, thanks Naru. Do you want me to accompany you home?'' he smiled.

''No, I can manage. Thank you though, take care.'' I walked away.

''Be careful!'' he yelled.

''Yeah, I will!'' It was really dark and if it weren't for the moon and stars I would not be able to see… unless I activated my Byakugan of course. I sense something flying towards me and I elevated my arm in front of me. It was a white owl, who had a message on its leg.

''Thanks.'' I said and he stared at me, I reached in my pocket and nothing.

''Sorry, I don't have any food.'' I patted his head and it flinched away.

''Well, aren't you nice.'' I said sarcastically as I pulled the message from the leg and he flew away.

''This message is for Naru Uzumaki Hyūga, you are summoned tomorrow before sunrise at the training grounds. Please wear appropriate Shinobi attire and be ready for the bell challenge. Make sure that your teammates arrive or else your team will be disqualified.'' I closed the message and put it in my pocket.

''Geez dad, we live together, couldn't you have just told me?'' I sigh and I keep walking home.

**TBC!**


End file.
